The New Agent Team
by relm03
Summary: It had pass one year since the Second Dimension Adventure. No one remembers except for Major Monagram,Perry,Carl the Intern. Phineas, Ferb and Candace discovered that Perry is a secret agent again. But this time there was no Amnesia-Ator. To Keep Perry, Phineas , Ferb and Candace became secret agents of the OWCA. And they became Perry's team.
1. A Boring Day!

It was a boring day in Danville. Linda was going to her cooking classes, Lawrence was going to work, Candace was laying on her bed and so does Phineas and Ferb.

Linda entered her daughter's room: "Hey, Candace before I go I have to give to a long list of chores to do"

Candace panicked: "What?"

Linda said: "Yes,you promised three weeks ago that you were going to do all these chores, but you decided to waist you're time trying to bust your little brothers, going out on dates with Jeremy and going to the mall with Stacey " " And since today, no one is doing nothing not even Phineas and Ferb ,you and you're brothers have a lot of chores to do. "And today is the perfect day

"But,but,but" Then Candace sighed in defeat and said:"Okay, Mom "

Linda smile and said: Don't worry with your brothers help you will be done in no time " And after she said that she left.

Candace shouted: "Phineas and Ferb!"

Phineas and Ferb entered the room with bored expressions of their faces

"What's up, Candace?" Phineas said

"Since you two are doing nothing today I need you to help me with this long list of chores " Candace said

"Sure why not, there is nothing for us to do today " Phineas said

"Well then let's get moving, the list is very long " Candace said

Phineas then noticed something: Hey, where's Perry?

Perry was quietly walking through the living room going to the secret entrance in the wall, which was behind a big mirror. He removed the mirror and jumped to the big hole in the wall . But, he was in a hurry he was running late to work today and he forgot to put the mirror back in the wall. Without the mirror the secret entrance was visible.

He landed on his lair and Major Monagram appeared in the screen "Oh, there you are Agent P "

" it's up to something I can feel it go and check up what's he's up to "

Perry saluted and flew away on his jetpacks

He arrived to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. When he suddenly a giant box full on fish crash on him. He was trap. Then Doofenshmirtz appeared

Ah,Perry the Platypus " "You're late today " He said

Perry just chattered angrily and point to the Inator that Doofenshmirtz had built

"Oh, I guess you're wondering what's this " "Behold my Remember-Inator " "Every person who gets zapped by it will remember everything even the day the person was born " Perry chattered angrily. He struggled to get out of his trap but there were to many fish. The only way Perry can get out of the trap was to eat all the fish from the crate. While Doofenshmirtz was telling one of his childhood stories. Perry eat all the fish, but he was still tied up to crate he saw some scissors laying in the floor. With his vibber tale he reached the scissors. He cut the ropes that were tied up to him and puch Doofenshmirtz in the back. He pressed the self-destruct button and destroyed the Inator

CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Doofenshmirtz shouted at him.

Meanwhile in the Flyyn-Flechthers residence Candace, Phineas and Ferb were almost finish with their chores.

"Okay, last chore clean the living room" Said Candace panting.

Phineas, Ferb and Candace walk towards the living room. They were about to start cleaning when Phineas noticed something

"Hey guys look at this". Candace and Ferb turn around to see a big hole in the wall and not just a original hole, it was a a slide but it was dark.

"What the heck is that?" Candace asked curiously

"I don't know, but we could check after we finish cleaning the living room"

Phineas suggested and they aggred.

10 minutes later the living room was sparkly clean. And Phineas,Ferb and Candace look at the dark hole.

Should we go through it? Phineas asked

I don't know about that Phineas it pretty dangerous. Said Candace

And Well, we're done with the chores early and there's still a lot of hours left until it's night so why not ? Phineas said

Well okay. And they all jumped into the hall in the wall.

The End of this Chapter


	2. Discovered!

Phineas,Ferb and Candace landed with a loud crash into Perry's lair.

Phineas,Ferb and Candace looked around

"What is this place? She asked nervously

"I don't know, it looks like a lair" "The question is whose lair is this? Phineas said curiously

Just then, Perry entered to his lair. He didn't noticed that Phineas,Ferb and Candace were watching him. Phineas,Ferb and Candace were very surprised,they never expect to see their platypus stood up in 2 feet, with a fedora in head and in jetpacks.

Phineas gasped: Perry!?

Perry panicked. How did Phineas get into my lair? He wondered. Nervously he turned around. But when he turned around he didn't only saw Phineas. Se also saw Ferb and Candace.

"Perry how are you standing in 2 foots?Why are you wearing a hat? And what is this place?

"Before Perry could chatter, Phineas keep questioning " Why are you in jetpacks?" "And most of all what is going on?

Before Perry could chatter, Major Monagram appeared in the screen. He was looking at a paper and didn't notice that Agent P and part of his host family was in the screen Then Candace spoke up

"Hey, who is this guy?

Major Monagram look at the screen and gasped: What the... CARL WE HAVE! Then he noticed that Agent P was there and gasped again

"Agent P I can't believe what I'm seeing " "You that you can't tell your family that you're a secret AGENT!

Secret agent? Said Phineas, Ferb and Candace

"You're a secret agent?" Phineas gasped


	3. The New Agents

Secret agent? So that's what you disappear everyday. " Phineas said a little hurt

Phineas,Ferb and Candace look at Perry.

Phineas spoke up: "Perry why didn't you tell us." "Didn't ever occur to you that we can help you " You know we can build anything " Phineas said a little angry

However, he wasn't so angry like the time in the second Dimension because this time Perry let them build an Dimension-ator and put them in danger in an evil dimension. Candace then spoke up:" I guess I won't be hearing "Where's Perry " anymore.

NinnPhineas then spoke up: You,Ferb and I had a really long conversation to talk about "

"Sorry kid, but that's not going to happen " Major Monagram said

"Who are you and why are you saying that?" Phineas asked

"I'm Major Monagram, I'm Perry's boss " "And now Agent P has to go away for ever " " In other words, you'll never see him again" Major Monagram explained

"No,I don't want to lose Perry " "Maybe I'm a little angry with him butl that doesn't mean that I want to leave him" Phineas said hoping that Perry could stay with him.

"Sorry kid, but the rules are the rules " "I don't want to risk any other people discovering that their pet are secret agents " " If that happens my agency will be gone" Major Monagram explained

"There has to be a way to keep Perry with us " "Come on guys think, we can let Perry go away forever. Phineas,Ferb, Candace and Perry think hard but nothing. Half an hour pass when Ferb snapped his fingers.

"That's it, Perry as a secret agent you must have a lot of skills right? Perry nodded.

Ferb smiled and asked : Mr. Major Monagram do you have any humans secret agents in your agency?

"Yes, why?

"If Perry's the best agent, and Phineas and I are very good at building stuff, maybe we can become secret agents with Perry and become Team Perry " "That way Perry can destroy his nemesis more easily "

Major Monagram was surprised and pretty impressed: Well, I guess that's not a bad idea , besides we do need some human agents here " " But, you have to be trained first "

Phineas said: No problem, Perry will train us. Right Perry. Perry nodded

Yes! He exclaimed and then he said: "Great idea Ferb, now besides been super secret agents for real , but we can keep Perry! He hugged Perry, Perry hugged him back and they all joined for big hug "

Major Monagram then spoke up: Agent P, Carl is bringing you a translator so you can communicate with the kids while you're training them "

Carl then landed on Perry's chair: Okay Agent P, here's the translator " And then he was suck by the tubes and send back to the OWCA Agency.

Okay then, training is starting tomorrow early at 7:00am" "Next week you will have the same skills that Agent P has or as you like to call him, Perry " Then the screen turn off and Major Monagram was out.

Phineas turn the translator on: "Okay let's see if this baby works" "Talk Perry "

" Hi Phineas " Perry shut his mouth. He can believe it. He actually spoke English!

"Wow, it works!"Phineas exclaimed

"I can't believe I'm hearing Perry talking." It sounds so awesome! Candace said

" Yeah, but remember it's only the translator who is making the effects " Perry said

" Now that we know that you're a secret agent we can have more fun" Phineas said

"Yeah, but remember been a secret agent is a very important job, so when you are going to a mission you have to be focused" Said Perry

" Don't worry Perry, we will do a very great job been secret agents and destroying their evil plans " Said Phineas

"Look guys, there are still 3 hours left until Linda cames back " "Why don't we spend those 3 hours teaching you some secret agent skills " Said Perry

"Sure, that would be great , right guys? He asked Ferb and Candace

"Yeah, it will be great start learning how to be an action girl" Candace said excitedly

"Well, then let's get started "

3 hours later

Linda had just arrived from her cooking class. She saw the boys and Candace resting on on the couch and Perry sleeping in the corner on the couch. They were all tired from Perry's training. Even Perry was tired

Hi Candace, hi boys I can see you do all the chores I told you to do so.

"Yes Mom, we did all the chores that you asked us to" Candace said "What were you doing all day?" " You're all sweaty and Panting" "It looks like you've been doing sports all afternoon " Linda asked

" Yeah, we decided to run some laps all over the city " Candace Said

"Well then, I brought dinner " Linda Said

" Oh good, let's have Dinner guys and and then go to bed guys " Candace said

" Ok" The all say with tiredness in their voices "

After they had dinner they all go to bed. Candace stayed in Phineas's room . Because the training was going to be there.

"*yawn* Good night, guys" Phineas yawned

"Good Night Phineas" They all said.

"Guys before you go to sleep I must tell you that if you're training finished early, you'll be secret agents in 3 days " Perry said

" Okay, Good night, Perry "

"Good night guys " He turned off the translator and curl up into Phineas's bed.

In less than 5 minutes they were all asleep

The End of this chapter

Well, I'm done with the 3rd chapter. Let's see if I can publish the next one tomorrow. This story is pretty long and it will take time to finish it. I hope y'all are enjoying my story.


	4. Training and Busted

Phineas alarm clock rang. It woke everyone up. But, the alarm clock didn't rang because it was time to woke up, it rang because Major Monagram activated.

Agents , Agent! Wakey, Wakey agents.

"Sorry, for waking you up but it's time to have breakfast " "You should digest the food before the training " Major Monagram announced

Can it wait at least One Hour, it's 5:00am" Candace yawned sleepily.

"Sorry Agent C, but you have to make the digestion, before 7:00am " Major Monagram explained

"Agent C? "Candace questioned

"Yes, your name is Candace, therefore your Agent C"

"It sounds cool" Phineas said

"Enough talk, let's go and have breakfast Candace said

They all went downstairs quietly so they can't wake Linda and Lawrence

Phineas, Ferb are and Candace ate some grilled cheese sandwiches. And Perry, had his platypus food. After they finished they went to the backyard. It was still dark so Phineas and Ferb made a giant light that illuminate enough so they can trained.

Perry turned on the translator

" Okay, guys in 1 hour we start, okay?"

"Okay, but what can we do to pass the hour? Phineas asked

"I have an idea Perry smiled.

They went to his lair, and Perry click a file that have some photos of Phineas, Ferb and Perry

"Guys, this is the first time you discovered that I was a secret agent " Perry said

Phineas, Ferb and Candace were confused

" You had discovered that I was a secret agent before, but your memories were erase with an Amnesia-Ator "

"Tell us more Perry " Phineas said

Perry told them all about their Second Dimension adventure. Phineas, Ferb and Candace were amazed .

"AND that's how all happened " Perry said finishing the story.

"Wow, that's incredible , I wish I could remember that day " Candace said

Perry grinned. But, then Major Monagram appeared in the screen.

"Break time's over agents time for training " Major Monagram said

Then the screen went blank.

"Okay guys, first thing I'm going to teach ya is how to kick someone by surprise " "I'm going to show you how to do it and then you're going to repeat after me " " And I won't be satisfied until I see you are do it right, okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay then, let's get started"

The training was this way: Someone's going to act to be the nemesis and that someone have to kick the nemesis by surprise.

"Come on! Phineas! You have to be more inconspicuous if you want to kick by surprise" "Yesterday I showed you how to do the roundhouse kicks, how to sneak away as a secret agent and how enter the secret entrances " " Now I'm showing you how to kick someone by surprise " Come on, Phineas you can do it " Perry said sternly as he saw that Phineas was doing it wrong.

"Sorry Perry, I'll try it again "

"A lot of tries later Phineas finally know how to kick someone by surprise and fight it.

"Good Job, Phineas " Said Perry

" Can I rest for at least 10 minutes ?" Phineas said panting

" That's if Candace's and Ferb's kicks take a lot of time to make them perfect, but sure you can lay down for a while"

Phineas fell to the floor, he was exhausted, but he still have a lot of training to do

"Great Job, guys " Perry said to Candace and Ferb who did a very good job, kicking someone by surprise.

"Thanks Perry " Ferb and Candace said gratefully

"Okay, Surprise kicks check, next lesson will be how to run very fast in case you need to"

Phineas, Ferb , Candace and Perry went to the park which was empty because it was still early.

"Okay guys, Perfect." "THE park is empty there is plany of space for you ti to run" Perry said

"FASTER,guys, faster. You have to arrive to the finished in only 1 and a half minutes. Perry said as he saw that Phineas, Ferb and Candace last 4 minutes to arrive to the finish.

After 2 long hours Phineas, Ferb and Candace finally did they arrive in less than 1 minute .

"Congratulations guys, you arrive in less than 1 minute " " You can go even faster than me" Perry said proud of them

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever can we take a break?" We been running for 2 hours and there's there 2 mores thing that you need to teach us " Candace said, panting

"Sure it's luch time " Perry said

"Thank goodness " Candace said relieved

While walking home, Perry told them how impressed he was of how they had learned so quickly.

"I got to say that you are really fast learners " Perry said

" Thanks Perry, maybe we'll become secret agents earlier than we thought " Phineas said

"Yeah, when Monagram see what you can do already he'll named you secret agents the next day "

"When do we have to show him what we can do? Candace asked

"Tonight " Perry replied

"Tonight! Candace panicked "Tonight I have a date with Jeremy"

"Well, if we finish the training before 7:00pm we can go to the agency. As soon as we're finished" "But, you have to put a lot of effort to my training if you want to meet with Jeremy tonight " Perry said

"Finally, we arrived to our house " Phineas said relieved that they finally arrived

They were about to open the door, when Ferb spoke up: "Wait,guys!"

Phineas was confused :" What's wrong Ferb "

" How are we going to explained to Mom and Dad that we escape from the house in early morning?"

Candace gasped: "Oh no, we forgot all about that!"

They entered the house. They were relieved there was no sign of Linda or Lawrence anywhere.

Phineas,Ferb, Candace and Perry went to the kitchen and drink a lot of water. They went to the living room and gasped. They could see Lawrence, Linda and the gang in the backyard .

"Oh no, it's our parents and our friends." Perry quick put yourself in pet-mode"

Perry turned off the translator and put himself in pet-mode.

Phineas, Ferb and Candace went nervously to the backyard. When Linda saw them she spoke in a very sternly voice.

"Where were you?!"

" We were..uh...running " Candace tried to look for an excuse.

"Running were?!" Linda got even more stern.

"Uh...through all the tri-state area" Candace lied again

"I don't believe any of your excuses Candace you three are so busted!

"But, but, but"

"But nothing!" "Go to your room Candace " "And you too Phineas and Ferb "

Candace , Phineas, Ferb and Perry went upstairs. But, Candace instead of going to her room she go Phineas's and Ferb's room

"Great, we're busted, now what do we do?"Candace asked

"I don't know, but we have to find the way to get out of this house." "We need to continue our training " Phineas said

You "Right, Perry? Phineas asked. Perry just nodded

Finally, done with the fourth chapter. The next chapter will update in a few hours or perhaps tomorrow. I hope you all are enjoying my story. And Please Review.


	5. Officially New Secret Agents

**Here I go with the next chapter! I hope you like it! Maybe today I can update 2 chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. It belongs to Disney.**

"Hello, agents how's it going " Major Monagram appearing to Phineas's and Ferb's TV screen .

"Not very well sir" "Mom and Dad bust us for escaping from our house" "Now there's no way we can get outside until our bust is over" Phineas said worriedly

"That's were your wrong,Phineas" "You can escape from your house without your parents noticing "

"But how are we going to do that?" Phineas asked

"Easy" " We installed some secret entrances all over your house " " There's one on your bed, one in your bathroom, one in in the kitchen, one in the refrigerator, three in your backyard and one in Agent C's bedroom." " Oh yeah, and Agent P's entrance in the wall is yours to." You're small enough to fit into it " Monogram replied.

"By Agent C, I think you mean me" "But were exactly is my secret entrance?" Candace asked

" Is in your mirror" " You have to sit in it and wait for a hole to open " "Which will take you to your lair that is also Agent P's, Agent Phineas's and Agent F's lair." "YOUR mirror is now also a monitor so you can communicate with me in emergencies " "You know a monitor just like Agent P's in his lair and Phineas and Ferb in their Tv " Monagram explained

"Really cool " Candace commented

"Well, anyway Agent P showed me some of you doing your training and I got to say great job! " " With only 3 more techniques you pass the training and become officially OWCA secret agents " "And Agent P's team " Monagram said

Phineas, Ferb and Candace look puzzled

"You recorded us?" Phineas asked Perry

Perry turned on the translator and said:

"Yeah, just in case and so Candace didn't had to go to the demonstration this evening and you guys got busted I show Monagram the videos"

"And since you 3 already have almost every of Agent's P's skills you are almost officially OWCA agents" Monagram said

"Training will continue tomorrow at the morning, but this time, please make sure to make your parents believed that you're in their house " Monagram said

" Don't worry sir we will " Phineas said

"This how things are going to work " "Once you officially become OWCA secret agents and Agent P's team you are going to go to defeat your nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz ." But not everyday " "What I mean is that you are going to be assigned by days."

" Examples:"

" Weekends-Agent P is going "

"Monday's- Phineas , Agent P and Agent C are going "

"Tuesday's - Agent F , Agent Phineas and Agent P"

"Wednesday's- Agent C , Agent P and Agent F"

"Thursday's- Agent C and Agent Phineas

"And Friday's- Agent Phineas, Agent F and Agent C are going "

" I only made this to avoid suspicion from your parents and your friends " " Okay?"

"If someone of you needs help, you'll call the partner that is not working that day "

"Any doubts or questions?" Monagram asked

" No , we're all clear sir " Candace replied

"Good , the ending of the training then the next day you will are have to go and explain to Doofenshmirtz that he have 4 nemeses now" Okay?" " Since this Tuesday you will follow the schedule that I give you okay?"

"Okay " They all said

"OKAY, then" " Oh, and 1 more thing the only times you all are going to defeat someone together is when you get an special assignment ok?

" Alright " They all said

After that Monagram disappear from the screen.

The Next Day in the afternoon

Thanks to Perry's strict training . Candace, Phineas and Ferb were that night they were going to be officially declared OWCA secret agents

" Wow, I can't believe we did it" Candace said excitedly

" Yeah, and tonight we're going receive our fedoras" " And our official agent license" Ferb added

" And, I never thought this day will come, I'm very proud of you guys ". Perry said through the translator

" Thanks Perry " They all said

"But, we should be the ones to the proud" "Because our "mindless" pet platypus teach us how to be the bests secret agents ever " Phineas said

" Thanks, guys it was fun teaching you " Perry said

That night Candace, Phineas, Ferb and Perry were ready to go to the OWCA agency. But they were still busted, so they make some fake Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry dolls. So they can fooled their parents. They took the bed secret entrance to go to the agency . In a blink of an eye they were there.

Major Monagram saw them and spoke up: Fellow agents, I present to you The New Agent Team! Named: Team Perry!

Everyone applauded

Then Major Monagram continued: "With our new human agents, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher ,his stepbrother Ferb and their sister Candace "

Everyone applauded again

" I present you with your new fedoras and new agents license "

"YOU are now officially the new OWCA secret agents "

" Thanks sir " Phineas, Ferb and Candace said

"Wow, that fedora looks very good on you Candace " Phineas said

" Thanks, I can't wait to meet my new nemesis tomorrow " Said Candace

" The welcome to the agency party will only last 2 hours, so you can rest for your nemesis tomorrow" said Major Monagram

"Okay" they all said

Then Phineas noticed something.

"Hey, hey you! He call the chihuahua.

"Aren't you, Isabella's dog " " You're a secret agent too? Phineas asked

Pinky nodded

"Awesome" Phineas said

They stayed for two hours and celebrate . Then they go back home

" That was the best party I've ever been guys " Candace said quitely to not wake her parents up.

" Yeah, it's so cool to communicate with animals and have a party with them. " I've never a dog standing in two foot before " Phineas agreed with his sister. He then stifled a yawn.

Perry turned on the translator and said: It's late go to bed guys tomorrow it's going to be a long day "

"Sure thing, Good night guys " Candace said as she was walking to her room.

" Good night Candace " Said Phineas and shut the door of his room. He pull the blankets up to him and said:"Good night, guys "

"Good night, Phineas" Said Perry and Ferb.

Phineas turn off the lights. Perry turned off the translator and curled up to the end of Phineas's bed.

The End of this chapter!

Well, finish with fifth chapter. I'll update chapter 6 in a few hours or Tomorrow. I hope y'all enjoying my story and please, PLEASE!REVIEW.


	6. New Nemeses

The next morning the agents sneak away from their family and put on their fedoras. And landed in their lair

" Oh, there you are agents " " Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to one of his evil schemes" " He had just build his most dangerous inator yet" " The Take Over The Tri-state area Inator " " If he zapps the tri-state area with it, he will have the hall control of it" " You must go and stop " " Don't forget to introduce yourselves " Monagram ordered

" Yes captain" They replied

Then they flew away in their jetpacks.

Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz was waiting impatiently for Perry.

"Where the heck is that platypus?! He exclaimed

"He hasn't come in the last 2 days " He sighed

Then he heard someone landing in the building. He was delighted. He knew it was Perry the Platypus. He pushed a button and a giant butterfly net crash into the ground and trap Perry

Doofenshmirtz turned around and said: Ah , Perry the ..."

Then he noticed that three more persons were there.

"Hey, who are you?" Doofenshmirtz asked

" Hello, I'm Agent Phineas " Phineas introduce himself h

"I'm Agent F" Ferb introduce himself

" And I'm Agent C" Candace introduce herself

" We're your new nemeses" Phineas said

" What!?" Doofenshmirtz panicked

" Yes, now Agent P is not alone, he has a team now " " That is called TEAM PERRY " Phineas explained

" I can't have 4 nemeses that way I'll never be able to take over the tri-state area " Doofenshmirtz said

" That's the deal " Candace said sternly

" Oh, yeah well you're no match for me!" Doofenshmirtz snapped at them

" You want a fight ? " Phineas asked

" Yes!"

" Well, then ok " Phineas kick Doofenshmirtz and jumped up to him. Ferb free Perry from his trap. Candace joined Phineas while Perry and Ferb ran to the inator and push the self-destruct button. And the inator blow up.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Doofenshmirtz cried

" Do you realize what you just done?"

" Yes, we destroyed yoku're best inator " Perry said through the translator.

Doofenshmirtz gasped: Did you just talk?

Perry sighed: "Relax it's just this translator that make spoke English "

" I can't relax you just destroyed my best inator! " He yelled

" Well , in the first place why would you put a self-destruct button?! Candace asked

" Thanks to that our job is much easier " She said

"You 4 are going to pay for what you just did " " I'm going to get revenge of you I swear!" He warned them

The agents just sighed and flew away in their jetpacks

CURSE You PERRY THE PLATYPUS OR SHOULD I SAY CURSE YOU AND YOUR TEAM "

" I'll show those who's boss " " NORM!" Doofenshmirtz called

" Yes sir? Norm asked

" Please pack up my my things " " Because tomorrow we're going to a special trip " Doofenshmirtz smirked evilly

Meanwhile back in Phineas's backyard Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were wondering were Phineas and Ferb are.

" I just noticed something else" " Where are Perry and Candace ?" Buford wondered

" Yeah, where are they?" " The disappearances of Perry are normal but not Phineas's, Ferb's and Candace's " Isabella said

" Hi, guys " Isabella, Baljeet and Buford turned around to see Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry.

" Oh ,there you are guys " Isabella said

"Where were you, Phineas . Asked Baljeet

" Uh, we.. Were in the park giving Perry a walk"

" Yeah, yeah.. So Phineas what are we going to do today? Asked buford

" Oh my gosh I don't know"

beThe End of this chapter

I hope you guys enjoyed it . Please review so I can make the story better

I hope you're liking my story.


	7. The End of The First Mission

**Here's the next chapter . I hope you enjoy it .**

 **Disclaimer: I** do **not own Phineas and Ferb. It belongs to Disney.**

Later in the afternoon the gang were having luch

" Are you ok, Phineas?" Asked Isabella

" What do you mean, Isabella?" " I'm fine " Replied Phineas

" No, I mean why do you don't know what to do today?" " That is so unlike you " Isabella said

" Is just that we haven't think what to do since we were busted , that's all " Phineas tried to explained

" Oh, so guess we're doing nothing today " " Well, Buford's out " Buford said and leave

" Bye, Buford " Phineas said goodbye .

" Well I'm leaving too Phineas I have to my house and do my chores, otherwise my mom will killed me " Isabella said

" Me too, I have to go and do a math project for the match fair " Baljeet said

"Bye, guys have a good day" Phineas said

When the gang was gone, Major Monagram appeared in their wrists watches

" Great job team , you've stopped Doofenshmirtz from taking over the Tri-state area "

" You're first mission, had beed a success "

" Thanks sir " They all said together

" So, I guess tomorrow we're starting with the schedule right?" Agent C asked

" Yes, but if there's an emergency please call you partners okay? Monagram replied

" Yes captain " They replied

Major Monagram disappear from their wrist watches

" Well ,guys tomorrow we have a mission." " Let's go and do something relaxing " Candace said

" Okay " And they all went upstairs.

The End of this Chapter

 **Okay here's chapter 6 . I know is not to good but I bet the next chapter. Is going to be good. Please Review! So I can know if there's something you will like to see in this fanfic.**


	8. Special Assignment

The Next Day at 8:30 am

Candace went downstairs and found the boys thinking.

" Hi, guys what are you thinking about "

" We're thinking about what to do today, after our mission of course" Phineas replied

" Well, today's my day off so I'm going to text to Stacy"

Then their wrists watches beep and Monagram appeared in the screen.

" Good morning, agents " " Sorry for calling so early but this is a emergency " " This means no day off today Agent C" Monagram said

" What!" Candace exclaimed

" Sorry Agent C but this is an emergency, in other words a special assignment " Replied Monagram

" What's the emergency?" She groaned

" Dr. Doofenshmirtz joined forces with The most evil scientist in Europe" " His name is Roberto Laboy " " He's evil, a genius and he's very **fast** in elaborating evil plans and creating inators " " You must go and check what they are up to" " Roberto's nemesis is missing and I think you must go and save him"

" What animal is his nemesis?" Asked Phineas

" He's a dog, with brown fur and a fedora in his head " Monagram explained to them

" Yes , sir we'll go and stop them " Phineas replied

" Good luck, agents !" Then Monagram remembered something

" Wait, wait agents! He cried

" I forgot to tell you that they're in England you must go there as quickly as possible "

" Don't worry we have a transporter that could transport us to England in a blink of a eye " Phineas replied

Phineas and Ferb went to their room to look for the transporter while Candace and Perry wait downstairs. Soon they founded they went downstairs and open a portal to England. But, to their surprise the portal leave them right where Doofenshmirtz and the evil scientist were.

They walk quietly towards them, but as they did that 4 buckets full of glue splash into the floor and the glue the agents to it. There was a dog with brown fur and a fedora in his head.

" You must be Roberto's Laboy's nemesis " Phineas said

The dog nodded and then Doofenshmirtz and a evil scientist appeared from the darkness.

" Ah, Perry the Platypus and his fellow agents what a lovely surprise " Doofenshmirtz said evilly

" And they're enjoying been stuck on the glue just like my nemesis " The other evil scientist added

" You, must be Roberto Laboy , the most evil scientist on Europe " Phineas snapped

" Yes, yes you're right " " I'm Roberto Laboy " " And now with my partner nothing can stop me from taking over the earth " He laughed

" That's where you're wrong, haven't you realize that you have 4 secret agents in front of you and the best ones " Candace snapped at him

" Yeah , Yeah bla bla bla bla ... " Explain to me how are you going to get out of the glue, it's very sticky " The evil scientist Smirked

" We're agents, we always find a way " Phineas said

The evil scientist laughed: " What way? In a roofless house in a lonely place full with glue on the floor " " Jajajajaja " He laughed harder

" Enough, chitter, chattering let's go we need to catch our plane " Doofenshmirtz remarked the evil scientist

Phineas raised an eyebrow: What plane?

The evil scientist frowned at Doofenshmirtz and then sighed and said: Yeah, let's go"

When the scientists were gone Agent C wondered

" How are we going to get out of this glue?

Then it started to rain.

" Oh great, now this!" She growled

Then Phineas noticed something

" Look, guys the rain it's starting to mealt the glue "

The agents look, he was right. The glue was getting less sticky and more slippery.

" When the glue was completely melted the agents follow the scientists footprints . The footprints took right into an airport.

" An airport, guys are you thinking what I'm thinking ? " Phineas asked his fellow agents

" That Doofenshmirtz and Roberto are going on vacation? Candace suggested

" No" " That Roberto and Doofenshmirtz had pretended to make an evil plan in here, so they can trap us and go back to Danville and make sure that their plan don't fail " . Phineas said his theory

" Yeah, that's it! Candace replied

" We need to get into that airport " Phineas said

" How are we going to do that ? " Candace asked

" I have a plan Candace " " You guys put these on I only have 3 of them." " Aren't these the ninja outfit that you use to be ninjas? Candace asked

" Yes put it on and no one can see you even though you're visible " " Your mission is to board the plane where Doofenshmirtz and Roberto are " Phineas said to them

" And you guys ?" Candace asked

" We are going to be the pilots of the plane " " Don't worry , we know how to drive a plane " Phineas replied

" How are you going to be the pilots when there are already pilots " Candace asked Phineas

" We'll sneak into the airport and dressed ourselves as pilots " " That way they have to let us in " Phineas explained

" Good plan Phineas " She smiled

" This is going to be so easy " Phineas smirked

The End of this chapter

Guys the next chapter is going to be call the same. Because this episode will have 3 parts . And this the first one. Anyway, enjoy and please review


	9. Special Assignment ( Part 2 )

**Here's the next chapter, guys**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

Once they were all inside the airport. Agent and Agent F manage to sneak to the jet plane without anyone noticing. They were dressed as pilots. And Agent C, Agent P and Agent D ( Roberto's nemesis) were dressed as ninjas and following every step of Doofenschmirtz and Roberto.

Phineas called Candace.

" Candace, are you ready to board the plane?" " It says here that the plane will take off in half an hour "

" As soon as Doofenschmirtz and Roberto start boarding the plane, we'll follow them " Candace replied quietly so anyone can't hear her

" Okay, then " " The people is starting to board the plane " " Once Doofenschmirtz and Roberto are in you must get in too,okay? " Phineas said

" Yes" Agent C replied.

Then Doofenschmirtz and Roberto got into the plane into the plane. Agent C , Agent P and Agent D were in Doofenschmirtz and Roberto luggage. But, Doofenschmirtz and Roberto didn't know that.

Half an hour later

Phineas and Ferb too off quickly. And they go at maximum speed.

" Good finally, going to Danville and find out what those two are up to " Phineas said relieved from been away from the airport

But, no one noticed that went they took off. A man from the airport's runway was shouting

" WAIT, STOP YOU FORGOT TO FILL THE AIRPLANE WITH FUEL. IT DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH FUEL TO ARRIVE TO DANVILLE "

But, he said it too late . The Airport was already high in the sky. Flying towards North America.

20 MINUTES LATER

Everything was fine. The airplane was flying and the passengers were comfortable. Candace sneak up towards Phineas and Ferb and said: " Hi guys "

Phineas jumped: " Candace you almost scared me for live " " Aren't you supposed to be with Perry and agent D?" He asked

" Yeah, but they're watching Doofenschmirtz " " I decided to check on you guys " " Are you okay?" He asked

" Yes we'll all good " He replied

" Thank goodness " She said

" How much time left until we get back to Danville?" She asked

" Like 6 more hours " He replied

" But, if we can fly faster we can arrive at least in 4 hours"

" Ferb full speed !" Phineas said to his stepbrother

" We are in full speed " He replied

" Wow, really? "

" We're actually going pretty slow "

Suddenly the plane start going slower and slower and the engine started to make weird noises

" Ferb! What's happening!? " Phineas cried

Ferb shrugged.

Then Candace noticed something

" Ugh, guys " " It says here that you're out of jet plane fuel "

" WHAT! " Phineas panicked " No, no this can't be happening "

Then the plane start to fall out of the sky.

AHHHHHHHH! The people in the airplane yelled.

Agent P and Agent D went to Phineas, Ferb and Candace

" What's happening " Perry said through the translator

" We're out of fuel!" Phineas replied desperately

" What!?" Perry gasped

" We need to stop this plane " " Before it crashes into the ocean " Candace yelled

" You're right, you're right, we just need a moment to...!

CRASH! The plane crash into the ocean.

Meanwhile back in Danville

Isabella entered Phineas's, Ferb's, Candace's and Perry's backyard and said: " Hey, where are Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry "

The End of this chapter

Just in case, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Agent D and the evil scientist didn't died. But, what happened to them? Find out on the next chapter of The New Agent Team. Please Review!


	10. Special Assignment (Part 3)

**Here I am again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

The airplane crash into the sea. But, before 3 seconds before that happened, Agent P pull the other agents into his jetpacks. And they flew away just when they heard a loud crash.

" That was close " Candace said relieved

" Yeah , we almost died there " Phineas said

" Well, at least we're save " Ferb added

Major Monagram appeared in their wrist watches

" Agents!" Are you ok ?"

" I heard that the plane that you were in had crash!

" Yes, we're okay" Phineas replied

" Thank goodness " Major Monagram said relieved

" Ugh, talking about airplane crashes" " Doofenschmirtz and Roberto were in the airplane too " " I think we finally defeat them "

" That wasn't the way to defeated them, but great job team see you in the OWCA agency after you arrive to Danville" Major Monagram congratulated them

" Wait, what?"

" You mean that we don't have other choice than make all our way to Danville in this jetpacks? " Candace asked

" Jetpacks are fast, but not fast enough to arrive to a country in only minutes! " He exclaimed

" Sorry Agent C, but all our other agents are busy " " You'll have to arrive by yourself " Monagram tried to explain

Candace groaned and asked: How much time it will take us to arrive to Danville?"

" 11 hours " Monagram replied and disappear from the screen

" Well at least this jetpacks are full with fuel" " Not like that jet plane that it didn't even have half "

" Well, guys now we'll have to wait" " Monogram will give us a new nemesis " Perry said through the translator

" Good, I already get use to this agent stuff " " And I like it " Candace said

" So do we, Candace " " Right Ferb ? " Phineas asked his stepbrother

Ferb nodded

" Well, at least we got rid of Doofenschmirtz and Roberto" Phineas smiled

Or so they thought...

Doofenschmirtz and Roberto had jump out of the plane before the plane crashed. They have parachutes with them and jetpacks.

" So do we do now ?" Doofenschmirtz asked Roberto

" Wait, until we get back to Danville " " It will take hours " Roberto explained

" Oh" " It when we jump out of the emergency door "

" But, most of all is that I'll never see those a...

Before he could finish that sentence, Doofenschmirtz eye widened. And his Doofenschmirtz open wide too.

" Doofenschmirtz, hello, hello Doofenschmirt! Roberto waved his hand over Doofenschmirtz's face

" DOOFENSCHMIRTZ ! Snap out of it ! "

Doofenschmirtz immediately came to realization.

" Doofenschmirtz ,what happened there? " " Did you had a flashback our what? " Roberto asked

" No it wasn't a flashback, just look " Doofenschmirtz pointed to the front

Roberto turned around and from the distance he could see, the 5 agents in jetpacks flying back to Danville

" It can't bee, how did those get out of their trap" Roberto gasped

" I don't but somehow they got out of it and there here floating in front of us " Doofenschmirtz said

" But, it can't be that glue was impossible to get out of it" " The only way was with water! " Roberto exclaimed

" Didn't you hear in the England News that it was going to rain? " Doofenschmirtz asked him.

" What?! " " Why didn't you tell me that?" Roberto asked angrily

" Because, you weren't watching the news " He replied

Roberto sighed: " Never mind , let's just secretly follow them "

And they followed the agents all the way to Danville

11 HOURS LATER

When the agents arrived to Danville they were tired, they had tired expressions in their eyes that expressed:' I need to go to bed'

" Guys, let's go home, I'm tired and don't worry about mom and Dad." They're on a date " Candace said

" I agree with you Candace " " Bye Agent D! " He said goodbye to the agent Dog who just barked

They walked the way to their house.

The gang was there

" Guys , were have you been! " "We were worried about you " Isabella said

" Hello, Isabella let's say that we have a long day and need to go to bed " Phineas said

" Bye, guys " She said

Meanwhile Doofenschmirtz and Roberto were spying on them. And heard everything.

" Well, well , well what do you know " " Perry's team are also Perry's owners " " This is perfect "

" Yes, now that we know were they live, we can get rid of them easier and make our evil plan a success " Roberto said

" But we need something else "

" That's it, Roberto I know what we're going to do tomorrow " " Let's sneak into their lair and use things there to our advantage " Doofenschmirtz said evilly

" Brilliant idea " Roberto smiled evilly

" But, how are we going to sneak into their lair? " He asked

" I have a plan " Doofenschmirtz smirked evilly

The End Of This Chapter

Well here's Chapter 10 . I hope you enjoyed it. What are Doofenschmirtz and Roberto planning ? Find out on the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Days Off and Flashbacks

**I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

The Next Day

The evil scientists plan was ready, but they can't show it up until it was the time. The plan was : Doofenschmirtz build an invisible-inator to make them invisible. And this time, anyone could stop him from making evil, because everyone thought he was dead. He moved to another house to avoid suspects. He and Roberto were going to enter Phineas's backyard and spy on them. And check where are the secret entrances.

It was 9:00am and Phineas, Ferb and Perry were under their tree. Candace come and asked : " So, what are you going to do today guys ?" .

" I don't know, we can build something " He suggested

Candace sighed: " I hope Monagram finds a new nemesis for us soon " " I already got use to this agent stuff and I love it "

Phineas replied: " We too Candace, we love this agent stuff " " Right Ferb "

Ferb nodded: " Yes, and it all thanks to our cool platypus , Perry "

Everyone aggred

Perry turned on the translator: " I'm glad you think that way about me, guys "

Phineas chuckled: " Oh, it's nothing, Perry " " We discovered you were agent P and thanks to that our lives are more exciting "

Then he exclaimed: " That's it, Ferb I know what we're going to do today"

Everyone stared at them.

" We can make a little agency, of course we're not going to reveal our secret identities, but we can pretend to be secret agents in front of the gang, except for you, Perry you'll have to stay in pet-mode, but with your fedora in your head " He explained

" Brilliant idea , Phineas " Candace smiled

" Ok, then let's get the blueprints and get started " Phineas said

10 MINUTES LATER the gang arrive

Isabella gretted: " Hi, Phineas " " Whatcha' doin ?"

Then Phineas greeted:" Oh, Hi guys, we're building a little agency " " Today, we're going to be secret agents "

Baljeet then spoke up: " We're going to play secret agents ?"

Phineas replied: " Yeah "

Isabella commented : " Cool" " That's something new " " I never thought you guys like secret agents "

Phineas then replied: " For everything familiar, there's always something new "

Isabella smiled: " Yeah, I guess you're right "

Phineas then said something: " I need 2 villians, and 4 secret agents "

Baljeet, Ferb and Isabella said: "I'll bee the secret agent"

Phineas said: " Me too "

Buford said : " I'll be the villian"

Candace sighed: " I guess I be the villian "

Phineas spoke up: Ok, then let's finish this baby and get started

40 Minutes later

They were finished. They make a little city that looks just like a city were agents and villians fights.

" Cool, now let's play "

The gang started playing. Secret Agents Vs Villian.

It was:

PHINEAS , Ferb and Baljeet Vs Buford The Bully ( the villian's nickname)

And Isabella Vs The BUSTER( Candace)

But, no matter how hard Buford tried, Phineas's team always win. And Isabella tried a lot time to win but Candace always win

After a very long time they decided to rest

" Great game gang " Phineas said

" Great game?!" " You almost broke my nose ! " " Where did you and Ferb learn how do to does move anyway ?"

" Yeah, Phineas you two were very good " Said Baljeet

" And about you, Candace?" " You were very good too" Isabella said

Phineas, Ferb and Candace chuckled nervously : "Ugh,we were watching some TV agents channels and that's how we learn" And they gave them a nervous smile

Isabella, Baljeet and Buford look in confusion and said: "Ok?" They said slowly

Meanwhile Doofenshchmirtz and Roberto were invisible looking for secret entrances

" I think there's no secret entrance Doofenschmirtz " Said Roberto

" Well, that's was to be expected " He groaned

But, then a door open on the tree truck .

" I think we finally found a secret entrance " Said Doofenschmirtz excitedly

They both entered the tree trunk . And they landed on a lair.

" This must be their lair " Doofenschmirtz look around

" Okay, now let's look for something useful " Roberto said

" Hey, look a monitor " Doofenshmirtz said and pressed the button

In the monitor appeared a photo were Doofenschmirtz, Perry and the other agents appeared

" Wait a minute is that me?" " I've seen this guys before "

" What?!" " You mean you know thise agents this hole time?!" Roberto exclaimed

" Apparently, but I can't remember anything of it "

Suddenly Doofenschmirtz start to have a flashback

Doof's Flashback

The same to agents he had met had just fix his machine the Dimension-inator . A poral open and he saw himself. He was the ruler of the other tri-state area. He, those two kids and Perry the Platypus

Then Roberto snapped him fingers

End of the flashback

" Hey, Doofenschmirtz snapped out of it "

Doofenschmirtz came to realization and said: " Roberto, I know what we're going to do tonight "

The End of this chapter

Opps! It looks like the amnesia-Ator effects started to were off. And it looks like Doofenschmirtz is very interested in his flashback. Find out in the chapter what will happen. Something else guys, Doofenschmirtz and Roberto won't show up to the agents until their evil plan is completely perfect. You'll have to wait a few chapters for that. Please review!


	12. Suspects and more Flashbacks

**Here's the next chapter guys. I hope you enjoy it.**

Doofenshmirtz and Roberto keep watching the lair. They since there was no copier, they took their smartphones( which were only visible to them) and took photos of the photos in the monitor. And they got out of the lair.

Meanwhile in Phineas's backyard

" Enough, Enough!" Buford screamed

" What's wrong, Buford? " Phineas asked

" You guys are too good on this!" He cried

" Yeah, let's do something else " " This a very painful game" " Candace!" "You kick too hard " Isabella agreed

" Well, then I don't know what we're going to do today " Phineas sighed

" Let's just have a picnic ,then tomorrow we can think better of what to do " Baljeet suggested

" Yeah, good idea Baljeet " Phineas agreed

And they all did a picnic

LATER that night Doofenschmirtz and his partner were in their new house to avoid any suspects. No one knows they were alive ,not even Vanessa.

Doofenshmirtz was building something.

" Doofenschmirtz, are you done yet, it had pass 3 hours since you started " Roberto said

" I'm done " " I've done this before, but anyway" "BEHOLD, MY REMEMBER-INATOR " " Anyone, who gets zapp with it, will remember everything of their lifes " " Every memory a person can't remember or it had been erased it will come back by flashbacks " Doofenschmirtz explained

" And how is this going to help us with our evil plan?" Roberto asked

" Easy, I will zapp myself with this and remember what happened the day I meet those guys and where was that place " "That's why I also build my Location-inator "

" Doofenschmirtz I don't think that remembering that day and locate the place is going to help us " Roberto said

" It'll help us, you'll see " " You just need to zapp me with this inator "

" Ok " Roberto sighed

He pushed the button but he didn't noticed that the inator was pointing to the wrong way and he zapp a hall neighborhood with it.

" Opps, sorry " He chuckled

Then he zapp Doofenschmirtz with it.

" Well, how do you feel? Roberto asked

" I feel kinda ditzy " Doofenschmirtz said ditzy

" Look, go to bed early" " Maybe that way you'll start having flashbacks."

" Yeah, good idea, Roberto "

Meanwhile in Phineas's backyard

Baljeet: " Well, that was a good picnic " " See you tomorrow, guys "

Buford: " Yeah, Buford's done for today " And he leave

Phineas: " Bye, Buford " " Bye , Baljeet "

Once they were gone

Isabella spoke up: "Hey guys, I'm gonna ask you something

" Are you guys, okay?" " I mean first one day you disappear in early morning, then another day you disappear in the morning and came back without knowing what to do ,another day you disappear the hall day and came back late at the night and today suddenly you have the skills of an secret agent ,you disappear everyday, Perry's disappearances are normal but not yours,what's going on? " She asked

Phineas, Ferb and Candace chuckle nervously.

Then Ferb spoke up: " Let's say that we change our schedule for everyday "

" Oh, okay " " Bye, guys " Isabella said

" Bye" They all said

Once Isabella was out of Phineas's backyard she frowned. She didn't believe what Ferb had said. She knew that something weird was going on. He couldn't help but worry for Phineas. She decided to do one thing.

2 hours later( 11:00pm)

She called Baljeet and Buford

" Hello?" They both asked sleepily

" Hi guys, it's me Isabella "

" Isabella?" " What are you doing calling me at this time of night?" " You do know that is one hour till midnight , right?

Baljeet asked

" Sorry, Baljeet but I needed to call you " " You're not the only one in line, Buford is too " Isabella apologize

" Yeah, Yeah bla blabla what do you want Isabella? He asked crankily

" Tomorrow early in the morning please meet me at my house" " Because I know what we're going to do tomorrow "

" Okay" They bove said and hang up

Meanwhile at Doofenschmirtz new house. Doofenshmirtz and Roberto were sleeping in the same room. While Doofenschmirtz was sleeping he was having a dream

Doofenshmirtz Flashback

Doofenshmirtz was in a futuristic room. With two boys and a normal platypus. One of those boys have a triangle head.

Beside Doofenschmirtz , there was another Doofenschmirtz with an eyepatch and black wear. The other Doofenschmirtz said:

" Oh, Platyborg " " Do the same thing those two boys "

Doofenschmirtz said: "What?"

Then the triangle-head boy said: " What?"

Then the normal platypus stood up and puch the Platyborg.

The triangle-head boy gasped: " Perry?!"

The other Doofenschmirtz said: " Yes! I knew it "

" Wait a minute, I'm confused why does their platypus fight so good?" Doofenshmirtz asked

The platypus rolled his eyes and put on a fedora.

" Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz cried

The other Doofenschmirtz sighed: Really?

End Of Flashback

Doofenshmirtz eyes snapped open and he screamed. But, he wasn't the only one who screamed. Somebody else screamed and it sounded like a screamed of girl. With those screams the hall city was woken up .

" What the heck it's wrong with you " " It's 12:30 am " Roberto said angrily

" Sorry, I'd just had a flashback, and I know what two things we're going to do today at the morning " Doofenschmirtz said

" Yeah, you can tell me about your flashback tomorrow " " Go to sleep!" Roberto said

" Yeah, sure " And he drifted back to sleep

The End Of This Chapter

Hmmm, Isabella calling Baljeet and Buford ? Doofenshmirtz having that flashback? And a scream of a girl? If you want to find out what will happen please keep reading and wait for the next chapter. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Doofenschmirtz's Evil Plan

**I'm back guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

The Next Day at 6:00am

Isabella had woken up. Have breakfast and she was waiting for Buford and Baljeet.

Buford and Baljeet entered Isabella's backyard.

Isabella said: " Hi, guys " " You seem restless "

Baljeet said sleepily: " Of course, we seem restless " " You woke us up in the middle of the night , some screams woke the hall city and you make us woke up at 5:00am to arrive here at 6:00am"

Isabella apologize: " I'm sorry guys, but needed you to come here at this our because we're going to spy Phineas and Ferb "

The 2 boys were confused: "What?"

Isabella explained: Phineas and Ferb always wake up at 7:00am" " They've been doing weird stuff lately " " And we have to find out what it is "

Buford groaned: Why do we have to?

Isabella frowned: " Because they're our friends and we don't know if they are in something bad" " And if they're in something bad we have to save them "

Buford groaned again: Na! I'm going back to sleep "

Isabella frowned even harder: " Buford!"

Buford sighed in defeat: " Ok , fine "

Isabella smiled: " Okay, here's the plan " " Once it's 7:00 am we'll call Phineas and Ferb immediately and tell them that we can't go to their house today" " Then we secretly sneak in to their backyard and see what they're up to, ok?

" Buford, Baljeet!" She yelled when she saw that Buford and Baljeet had fall asleep.

"Hu?" They both said

" Were you guys even listening to me?" She asked

" I think we weren't Isabella, we fall asleep

Isabella sighed and explain her plan again. This time they heard and agreed with the plan.

Meanwhile in Doofenschmirtz's New House, Doofenschmirtz had just build a new inator. Roberto was woken up by the reckless.

" Doofenschmirtz can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep "

" Sorry, but I just build my latest inator " " BEHOLD, MY OTHER DIMENSION-INATOR "

" Yesterday I had some flashbacks and when I woke up this morning I remembered everything about that day"

And he told Roberto everything about the 2nd Dimension. Roberto was amazed

" So let me get this straight, the other Doofenschmirtz was more evil than you? " Roberto asked

" Yeah, I got to admit it " Doofenschmirtz replied

" Wow, so what are you thinking to do " Roberto asked

" I'm going to use this inator to go to the other dimension, go find the other Doofenschmirtz and bring him with us to our evil plan " Doofenschmirtz explained

" Brilliant plan, but one problem " " Didn't you tell me that the other Doofenschmirtz gave up evil when you gave him your cho cho train?" He asked

" Yeah, but he's going to be evil again when I tell him a lie. A lie a he couldn't probably stand and he would have to help me " Doofenschmirtz smirked evilly

" Excellent plan " Roberto said " Now let's go " And they bove go through the poral.

The End Of this Chapter

I know this chapter is short and pretty lame too but wait till you see the next chapter. Please stay tuned if you want to know what's going to happen in the 2nd dimension and who is the girl who scream in the night.

PLEASE REVIEW, SO I CAN KNOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT IN THE STORY!


	14. Back to the Second Dimension

**Here's** the **next chapter guys. I'm sure you're going to like this one**

Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry were asleep in their respective rooms. The alarm clock rang and they wake up.

" Good Morning, Ferb " " Did you sleep well? " Phineas asked

Ferb nodded and give thumbs up.

" Good Morning, Perry " " What about you?" Phineas asked the little platypus.

Perry turned on the translator and said: " I sleep well guys, except for the screams that wake me up in the middle of the night, but I'm good "

" Yeah, that was kind of annoying " " Let's go and have breakfast "

They go downstairs, but only Candace was there.

" Hi, guys " " What's up?" She asked

" Nothing really " " We still don't have a nemesis to fight " " Man, I never thought that I was going to miss so much going to work " Phineas sighed

" Hey where's Mom and Dad "

" Oh they are in the mall today and they're going to stay there all day " Candace replied

Suddenly their watches beep. Major Monagram appeared in the screen.

" Good Morning, agents " " Have you enjoyed your days off " Monagram asked

" Yeah, do we have a nemesis yet?" Candace replied and asked

" No, but I have a special assignment for you " " Four agents are missing " " Their names are Agent G, Agent W, Agent M and Agent Pig " Monagram explained " You must go and find them "

" Yes, captain " They replied

Monagram disappear from the screen. And the agents put on their fedoras and leave the house.

They didn't notice that Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were following them as ninjas. They didn't heard the conversation but they did saw them and start following them.

Meanwhile in the 2nd dimension, Doofenschmirtz and Roberto entered the prison were the other dimension Doofenshmirtz was .

They entered the visiting room and wait for one of the guards to tell the other Doofenschmirtz that he has visit.

15 MINUTES LATER

The other Doofenschmirtz entered the room and gasped

" You?"

" Yes, me " " Don't you remember me from last year "

" Yes, but what are you doing here?"

same " I have a proposal for you " " A proposal that couldn't probably reject " Doofenschmirtz explained

" What kind of proposal?"

" Do you remember Phineas Flynn the triangle head kid that foiled your evil plan of taking over my tri-state area?"

" Yes "

" Well, he's now planning to eliminate all the cho cho trains in the world "

" What!?"

" Just like you hear it " " The proposal is that you help me destroy him and take over my tri-state area " " Exchange I'll help you get out of jail "

" I'm in, but one question " " How are you going to help me get out of jail without anyone noticing?"

" Easy, I'll build a get a guy out of jail from another dimension- inator " " That will transport you to our dimension "

" Good plan " "When am I out of jail?"

" Like in three hours you'll be in our house " " And with my evil partner here, things are going to be much more easier " He smirked evilly

" Okay, then 3 hours " The other dimension Doofenschmirtz smiled evilly and call the guards to take him back to his cell.

" Roberto, I know what we're going to do in 1 week " Doofenschmirtz said evilly and got out of the jail and open the poral to his dimension.

Meanwhile back in Danville.

Phineas, Ferb and Candace were searching for the missing agents while Perry was searching in Canada. The agents still haven't noticed that Isabella , Baljeet and Buford were following them as ninjas and that they were very surprised and curious of how they can jumped from one building to another and how do they learn to make all those moves. Anyway, they follow them all day. They never saw Perry because Perry go directly to Canada in his jetpacks . They followed them for hours then they saw that they found a pig a mouse and a goose . And the animals followed them to a place that is called OWCA headquarters.

" Well, that is weird " Isabella said

" What's weird, Isabella?" Baljeet asked

" That this place, looks like the one I dreamed last night , the place were I kissed Phineas." " Which is why I screamed so loud "

" Wait, what?" " You mean it was you the girl that keep half of the city up? Buford asked

Isabella chuckled: " Sorry, guys I wasn't thinking " " It was actually a weird dream " " I mean, I dreamed that we discovered that Perry was a secret agent and that we were taken to this place to erase our memories with some kind of Amnesia-Ator "

" Anyway, let's see what Phineas, Ferb and Candace are up to "

They were about to enter the building when they saw Phineas, Ferb and Candace coming out of the exit .

" Well, that was a little hard " " We pass 4 hours looking for those animals and the were in a hotel taking a vacation " Candace said

" Yeah" " Some agents don't take their job seriously " Phineas said sternly

Phineas, Ferb and Candace were just as serious as Perry when it is about job duty.

Phineas called Perry through his wrist watch .

" Have you found agent W? "

Perry said through the translator: " No, guys I haven't " " I'm going back to Danville "

" Ok, see you at home " Phineas said and walk toward his house.

" Who was he talking to?"

"And since when Phineas, Ferb and Candace have wrist watches?!" Buford asked

" Yeah, and is this place and most of all why did I dreamed with it ?" Isabella then asked

" It says here that is an agency " Baljeet pointed to the sign that says ' OWCA SECRET AGENCY '

" Phineas, Ferb and Candace are secret agents?" " So that explains their mysterious disappearances "

Then Isabella saw something familiar. Her eyes open wide . Baljeet and Buford were very surprise at the thing that they were seeing too.

Meanwhile in Doofenschmirtz's new house. He had just finished his inator to transport the other dimension Doofenschmirtz to this dimension.

" And now BEHOLD MY OTHER... He was cut by Roberto.

" Doofenschmirtz, I think it isn't necessary to say what you say everytime you build an inator"

" Okay Fine " " Let's just transport the other Doofenschmirtz to this dimension "

With the dimension inator he open a poral to the other dimension " " Then he pointed the other inator towards the poral and shoot the laser . The laser hit the other Doofenschmirtz and transport him immediately to this dimension.

" When the other Doofenschmirtz appeared , Roberto exclaimed: " Quick close the poral!"

Doofenshmirtz quickly closed the poral and turn around to see the other Doofenschmirtz

" Well, well, I make my promise "

" Yeah, I can see that " " Now, what's the plan "

" Patience, Patience my evil counterpart " " The plan is going to be made next week " " But, first I need your help to build some Norm-bots." " And destroy my nemeses first "

" Here's the plan to destroy my nemeses " " We're going to blow their covers first and then kill them with a new inator that I'm going to built with your help " " The death-inator " " And after all that , we could take over the tri-state area easily "

" But, what about saving the cho cho trains? " The other Doofenschmirtz asked

" That's why we have to kill my nemeses " " Phineas Flynn- Flechther is one of my nemeses " Doofenschmirtz tried to explained

" Oh, now I get it " " Then, you're plan is perfect "

" After we're done with building all the Nirm-bots and the inators, we'll do it " " Which will take one week "

" And you Roberto, keep using this invisible- inator to sneak into the Flynn- Fletchers residence and see if there's something else that we could use to our advantage "

" Yeah, sure " Roberto replied

" This time, there's no way we could lose " Doofenschmirtz laughed evilly

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

It looks like Doofenschmirtz has a lot of possibilities of wining this time. And it looks like when Roberto shoot the Remember-inator into the wrong direction in Chapter 11 . It hit Isabella. And what did she and her friends saw in the agency that made their eyes widened? Stay tuned for the next updates.

AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. The New Agents Surprise!

**I'm back. Guys and as usual I wish you're enjoying my story. Here's the next chapter.**

Meanwhile back at Phineas's backyard. Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree. And Candace had gone to the mall with Stacey. Then, Perry arrived in his jetpacks.

" You didn't find agent W?" Phineas asked

Perry turned on the translator and said: " No, it's very difficult to find an aquatic mammal "

Phineas raised his eyebrows: " But, you're an aquatic mammal "

Perry said: " I'm a semi-aquatic mammal " " The prefix semi means that I'm not a completely aquatic mammal " " I'm also a land mammal too "

Phineas said: " Well, anyway " " Perry do have any idea of what to do today ?"

Perry replied: " No, sorry guys "

Ferb said: " It looks like the gang isn't coming today " " They were actually here at this point "

Phineas said: " Yeah, and Candace is in the mall with Stacey " " Oh, what to do, what to do "

Then their watches beep. Major Monagram appeared

" Sorry for bothering you again agents, but we need you to come tonight to the agency " " Another owner of my agents and her friends had discovered that his pet is a secret agent too " " And he needs your help to train them so they can become secret agents of the agency too " " The agent is good, but he needs some help from the bests agents of the agency and those are you guys " Monagram said

" The training is tonight?" Phineas asked

" Yes as I just told you " Monagram said

" Yes captain " The agents said

Monagram was about to disappear from the screen when he noticed something.

" Hey , Where's Agent C?" He asked

" Oh Candace is with a friend in the mall " " Don't worry I'll call her and tell her to come tonight " Phineas said

" Ok, then Monagram's out " And he disappeared from the screen

Meanwhile Roberto was in the backyard and heard everything. He called Doofenshmirtz

" Hello?"

"Doofenschmirtz , are you done with building today?"

" Yes, we've build 2,000 Norm-bots and one of my inators that I need for our evil plan next week."

" Perfect " " Then let me tell you that the agents are going to the agency this night to help another train his owner and her friends " " Maybe, we can sneak in and use some information to our advantage " Roberto said

" Okay, today we're done building but tomorrow we have a lot of building to do " Doofenschmirtz said

" Okay, then put yourself invisible and meet me at the Flynn-Fletchers residence " " Oh, and don't forget to put your anti-invisible glasses " " That way you can see me even though we're both invisible" Roberto explained

" Hey, can I come to?" The other dimension Doofenshmirtz asked

" But, of course now your part of our team " " As long as you're inconspicuous it's okay " Roberto said

" Okay " He replied

" Oh, this is going to be sweet " Doofenschmirtz said

Meanwhile Phineas called Candace from their lair

Candace was with Jeremy and Stacey. They were having fun.

" Hey, Jeremy can I asked you something?" She asked his boyfriend

" Of course , Candace " " What is it?" Jeremy asked

" Well it's..." Suddenly her wrist watch beep.

" What was that?" Stacey asked

" Hey, guys can you excuse me for a moment " " I need to go to the restroom "

And she entered the girl restroom. She push the button of her wrist watch and frowned. Phineas appeared in the screen

" Phineas, what are you doing?"

" You know that I'm with Jeremy and Stacey " She said

" Sorry, Candace " " But, Major Monagram called us and we need to go to agency tonight " " We need to help an agent train his owner and his owner's friends " " It looks like his owner catch him and discovered that he is a secret agent " " And to keep his owner, he's going to do the same thing Perry did to us when we discovered that he was a secret agent " " You know train them"

" What!" " But, I was going to ask Jeremy to come to my house tonight !"

Candace cried

" Candace, you know what comes first " Phineas said sternly

" Ok, ok fine " " I'll go!"

"Ok, then " " You have be there before 7:00 pm " " Ok?"

" Okay, relax I'll just use the mall secret entrance to get to the agency " Candace said

" Make sure no one notices you " Phineas remarked

" Phineas, I'm a secret agent, I know what to do " Candace groaned

" Ok, then, bye " Phineas said and disappeared from the screen

" Is she coming?" Perry asked through the translator.

" Of course she's coming " " Even though she sometimes argue , she loves her profession " " And her profession is been a secret agent "

" Ok, then why don't we go upstairs and have some snacks" " Linda is about to arrive " Perry suggested

" Sure thing, Perry " He said and they went upstairs

Meanwhile the evil scientists were hearing and following them everywhere

" So, they're going to train some new agents hu?" " That's means that the agent isn't going to see his nemesis for a few days " " Just like Perry the Platypus did with me " " Maybe we can go and talk to the agent's nemesis and put him/her in our evil plot " Doofenschmirtz smirked

" Brilliant idea " " But, we need to go to the agency first and see who is the agent that his/hers cover was blown, then check the agent's nemesis name and Finally his/her location " Roberto said

" Yeah " " And also we have to se if there's something in the agency that we could use to our advantage " Doofenschmirtz remarked

" Doofenschmirtz, it's official our time of victory has come " Roberto smiled evilly

" Not, yet Roberto " " In One week " Doofenschmirtz remarked

" Whatever, the point is there's no way you could lose this time " Roberto said

" Yeah, I knew that " Doofenschmirtz said

THAT NIGHT AT 7:00pm

Phineas, Ferb and Perry arrived to the agency.

" Where's Candace I thought I told her to be here before 7:00pm " Phineas wondered

" Here's I am guys " Said Candace appearing through the floor .

" Good Candace, you're here "

" How did you guys escape from Mom and Dad?" She asked

" We made some decoys of us and totally fool them " Phineas explained

" Oh, well let's get inside " And they entered the agency

Major Monagram was there.

" Good , you're here" " The New Agents are in this room " Monagram pointed and took them there.

" Good luck, and have fun " Monagram said and leave them with the New Agents .

When Phineas, Ferb , Candace and Perry saw who the new secret agents were they gasped and their eyes widened.

After a silent of one minute, Phineas exclaimed:

" Phineas : Isabella? "

" Ferb : Baljeet? "

" Candace : Buford? "

" Perry : Pinky? "

Meanwhile Doofenschmirtz and his evil partner were hearing and seeing everything

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **Opps!** **It looks like** **after** **spying** **on** **Phineas** **Ferb** **and** **Candace** **;** **Isabella** **Buford** **and** **Baljeet** **discovered** **that** **Pinky** **is** **a** **secret** **agent** **.** **And** **the** **evil** **scientists** **are** **invisible** **in** **the room** **hearing**. **What** **would** **happen** **now?** **Please stay tuned!**

 **Follow my story and :**

 **Please Review!**


	16. Training and the New Evil Plot

**I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Doofenschmirtz and the other evil scientists were hearing everything

" This is interesting " Doofenschmirtz said quietly

" Well, Hello Phineas " Isabella greeted

" We.. uh.. could explain " Phineas said nervously

" You don't have to explain anything, we saw you this morning " " Except for Perry " Buford said

" So, this where you disappear to everyday? " " You came here to be given missions?" Isabella said a little angry

" Look, Isabella we couldn't tell you " " Otherwise, we coulded lose Perry forever " Phineas tried to explained

" I understand " Isabella said

" So, you are the agent who needs help to train your owner?" " What's wrong, Pinky you're the best secret agent after us " Perry said through the translator.

Monagram give Pinky a translator too, and he turned on: " Yeah, but now I'm going to have a team and my nemesis, no offense, but my nemesis is not an idiot like Doofenschmirtz was " " She doesn't put self-distruct buttons on her inventions "

" Yeah, Doofenschmirtz was an idiot " Perry sighed

" So, I need the help of the firsts bests agents so Isabella, Baljeet and Buford could be more prepared " Pinky said

" Ok, then let's get started " Phineas announced

" Wait, wait " " Before we get started I want to know what's our nemesis name " Isabella said

" Poofenplotz" " She's an evil woman that no matter how hard she tried to make evil, I always destroy her evil plans " Pinky explain

" Wow, that's amazing " Isabella commented " Now, I understand you're disappearances when I was with the Fireside girls "

" The Fireside girls can't know anything about this " " OK?" Pinky said

" OK " Isabella replied

" Enough talk, let's get started " Candace said

And they started the training.

" Come on, Baljeet Higher" " Kick higher!" Pinky said when he saw that Baljeet was doing it wrong

" Ok, ok I'll try it again " Baljeet said panting

" That's good Isabella, but you have to run faster " " Please arrive at least in 1 minute" Candace said to Isabella when she was running a little slow

" That's good ,Buford " " Just like that " " You're not so difficult to train after all " Ferb said

" Of course, not are you forgetting that I'm a bully " Buford said

" Yeah, Buford you're good at any kind of kicks " " But not at running " " You have to run faster" Phineas said

" Yeah, yeah I'll try to run faster " Buford sighed

" Go,go, go " " Come on, Baljeet you to jumped faster through the fences " Perry said

" Ok, I'll *huff* try " Baljeet said panting

Meanwhile Doofenschmirtz, the other dimension Doofenschmirtz and Roberto got out of the agency and put their selves visible again

" Well, so Pinky the Chihuahua's nemesis name is Poofenplotz " " Interesting, maybe we can ask her to join us " Doofenschmirtz

Said.

" Yeah, there's one problem with that " " She is alive and Pinky know it " " We're alive too but no know it " " Which makes our plan much more easier " " But, if we go and involved Poofenplotz in our evil plan " " Pinky's personal boss with tell him and go ruin it and that's not the idea " Roberto said

" Don't worry I have a plan, because I know what we're going to do when we get home " Doofenschmirtz said

" Now, what?" Roberto asked

" We can built an Anti-Knowing Inator and zapp Pinky's personal boss ( the person who gaves him his mission) with it " Doofenschmirtz said

" But, we don't know where he/she lives " Roberto said

" Then I have two inators to built tonight " Doofenschmirtz said

" The other one will be, the Location-Inator " Doofenschmirtz explained

" Yeah, yeah let's go home and get started, it's going to be 7:30 PM"

And they all head home

3 HOURS LATER

The Agents had just finished training the other New Agents.

" Well, that's all for today " Phineas said

" That was great, guys " " I didn't knew you have such skills " Isabella said

" And also that you're so strict with it " Baljeet said

" Well, we developed all of that thanks to the best pet ever, Perry " Phineas said

" At least, thanks to this training I wouldn't bee seeing Poofenplotz for a few days " Pinky said

" But, you'll see her when we become officially OWCA secret agents " Isabella said

" Who's your nemesis, guys?" Baljeet asked

" Our nemesis was supposed to be Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz but he died in an accident" " An Airplane accident " " Right now, we don't have a nemesis, much to our dismay " Candace said

" Why?" Isabella asked

" Because our boss, Major Monagram hasn't found a nemesis for us yet " Ferb said

" That's ashamed " Baljeet said

" Hey! " " Maybe I can asked Major Monagram and my other personal boss if you can became part of our team " " That way Poofenplotz would be defeated for the rest of her life " Pinky said

" Brilliant idea, Pinky " Perry said

Then Monagram entered the room and asked : " Everything alright in here?"

Candace said: " Monagram, we need to ask you something " " What about if we became part of Pinky's team " " That way we'll have a nemesis "

Monagram said: " Brilliant idea, Agent C "

Candace then said: " Actually, it was Pinky's idea "

" Brilliant idea , Agent Pinky but we have to ask your personal boss first " He said

Candace looked at Pinky: " Why do you have a personal boss, anyway?"

"Because, there are to many agents on the agency to Monagram give orders " "So some agents have personal bosses, like me " Pinky explained

" Then why do you said that Monagram is your boss, anyway?"

" Because, I'm the leader of the agency " " I can't get all the agents their missions but I'm still their leader because I'm the one who always gave them their special assignments " Monagram explained

" Exactly" Pinky added

" Oh " Candace said

Monagram called Pinky's personal boss. And she said: " Ok, that will great!"

" Ok then " And they hang up

" She says is okay, guys" " But, first you have to finish your training " Monagram said

" Don't worry they're almost prepared " Phineas said

" Isabella and Buford only have to improve their speed " Phineas said

" And Baljeet his kicks and jumps " Perry added

" Ok, then " " Tomorrow the training will be here okay?" " And we're already installing secret entrances to your houses "

Monagram said

" Ok " They all said

" Now go and have some rest "

And they all headed to their houses.

Meanwhile in Doofenschmirtz's new house. Doof had just finished building his two new inators

" And now, Be..." He was cut by Roberto

" Just show us what it does "

"This one the Location- Inator will transport us to the exact location we want to be " " And this one make people unknow things" Doofenschmirtz explained

Then he Zapped himself and his partners with the Location-Inator and they ended in the exact location where Pinky's boss lives.

" This must be Pinky's personal boss house "

Then they saw Pinky's boss get out of the house. And quickly hide and Doofenshmirtz quickly zapped her with the Anti-Knowing inator.

" Yes, we did it " Doofenschmirtz said quietly

" My beautiful counterpart " The other Doofenschmirtz said " I know what we're going to do tomorrow"

" Of course you know, we're going to visit Pinky's nemesis and put her in our evil plan of doom " Doofenschmirtz laughed

" Exactly and make our plan more easier " The other Doofenschmirtz added.

THEN they zapp theirselves with the Location-Inator and ended in their beds and fall asleep.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

I think this chapter was great, but tomorrow's is going to be better . Maybe I can update it in a few hours. But anyway, stay tuned. Keep following my story.

AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. The New Evil Partner And Evil Plan

**I'm back guys. As usual, I wish you guys enjoy this chapter. And sorry for not updating yesterday. I was working on another story.o**

The Next Day

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry woke up in their respective rooms. They went downstairs and they were surprised to see their parents still there ,and with Stacey and Jeremy.

" Hi, boys " " Good Morning, Candace " Linda greeted

" Hi,mom " They all said

"What are you guys doing here?" Candace asked referring to Jeremy and Stacey.

" Today we decided to take the day off " " And we're going to the fair that's in town " Jeremy said

" Aren't you guys a little old to be going to the fair?" Candace asked

" Yes, yes we are " Linda and Lawrence replied

" Ok?" Candace replied

" We already had breakfast, here's yours " " We'll be waiting for you in the car " Linda said and go to the garage with Jeremy and Stacey.

" To the fair" " How are going to get to the agency if we're with mom and dad and with Jeremy and Stacey " Candace wondered

" Relax, Candace " " There must be a way " Phineas said

Just then, Monagram appeared in their wrist watches.

" Good morning, agents " " Ready to go and train the other new agents?"

" Yeah, but there's a problem " " Mom and Dad are taking us to the fair and with some friends " " How are we supposed to escape from among thousands of people " Candace asked

" Relax, Candace as a told you there must be a way " Phineas said

" Agent Phineas is right, Agent C" " We installed 10 secret entrances in the fair " Monagram said

" I stand corrected " Phineas said

" Anyway, go and help Agent Pinky with his new team " And he disappeared from the screen

" Ok guys, let's go " Candace said

They go to the fair, but it was very difficult to escape from their parents. And Candace from Jeremy and Stacey.

" Guys I need to go to the restroom " Phineas said

" Me too " Ferb added

" Ok then, hurry " Linda said

Then she got distracted with a rollercoaster ride

" Hey let's go to that rollercoaster ride " She said

" It's a pretty long line, but let's go " Lawrence said

While they were waiting on the long line , Stacey noticed something

" Hey, where's Candace "

" And where's Perry?" Jeremy added

Candace and Perry had manage to from them a very long time before Phineas and Ferb could. They were already in the agency training Isabella, Baljeet and Buford.

Phineas and Ferb arrived at the agency

" Where have you guys been?" Isabella asked

" It took us a very long time to escape from Mom and Dad" Phineas replied

" And from Jeremy and Stacey " Ferb added

" Anyway, we're almost done with the training " " We only have to make sure that Baljeet and Buford run fast enough "

And after 2 hours The new agents were ready.

" Great job, agents " " You have learn to do every stuff that is necessary for an agent to know " Monagram congratulated them.

" Tonight you'll be declared officially OWCA New Secret Agents "

" Thanks, Major Monagram " The New Agents said

" Ok then, now you can go back to your homes" Monagram said and leave the room

" Actually my mom's at the fair " " She was sailing Mexican Food " Isabella said

" My mom is there too " Baljeet said

" Mine, too " Buford Added

" So, all of our parents are in the fair?" " What a coincidence " Candace said

" I hope my mom haven't noticed that I'm gone " Isabella said worriedly.

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro haven't noticed at all. She was to busy sailing Mexican food to notice that Isabella was gone.

And Baljeet's mother was too distracted to noticed that his son was gone too. Buford's mother was talking a handsome man. She was too distracted to noticed that Buford was gone. And Linda and Lawrence were still waiting for the big rollercoaster ride with Jeremy and Stacey to noticed that Phineas and Ferb were gone.

" Well, then let's go back to the fair " Baljeet said

While they were walking towards the fair, Perry commented something.

" I've never been to the fair before"

" What do you mean? " " We always take you every year" Phineas said

" Yeah, but I always sneak away from you to fight Doofenschmirtz " " And the only time I get to be there is when you arrive and when you're going to leave " Perry explained

" Oh, now I get it " Phineas said

" I've never been to the fair either " " I always escape from Isabella to fight Poofenplotz " " I've never been to the rides "

" Oh , so it's the rides you want to be " Phineas said

" Yeah, but Pets are not allowed anyway " Perry said Sadly .

" That's it, Ferb " " I know what we're going to do today" Phineas said looking at his stepbrother

" We already, build two rollercoasters all over Danville " " Now we can build one all over the world " Phineas said

" How are we going to do that? " " It's impossible " Candace said

" No, if we ask the same people who helped us build the jets that save summer last year " Phineas said

And he called all the people that helped him save summer last year. So they can now help him with the rollercoaster. And this time Pinky and Perry helped.

Meanwhile Doofenschmirtz and his partners knocked Poofenplotz door.

" Yes?"

" Hello, my name is Doofenschmirtz and this are my partners "

" What doz you want?"

" We are evil scientists and we know Pinky the Chihuahua's your nemesis "

" Yes, so?"

" We have a proposal for you " " We'll help you destroy your nemesis " " Exchange you'll help us take over the tri-state

area and make you one of the rulers"

"Interesting, but why would you do that for me?"

" Because, we need more evil partners and because I don't want you to pass through the same thing I pass through because of my nemesis "

" Ok, then come in and tell me your evil plan "

And they told her their evil plan

" I'm officially in" " Just one question " She said

" If there's another dimension you , then there must be another dimension me? Right?

" Yes"

" Well know that I know all of that " " And that I'm going to have new nemeses and also that they are not going to know what I'm going to do I can totally fool them " " And I know what we're going to do tomorrow " Poofenplotz said with an evil smirk.

" Oh I get, we're going back to the second dimension? To look for the other dimension you " Doofenschmirtz guessed

" Exactly " " That's were going to do tomorrow " Poofenplotz said evilly.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

OKAY HERE'S CHAPTER 17 . I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE BETTER SO STAY TUNED. KEEP FOLLOWING MY STORY. AND

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Secretly Discovered

**Here's the next chapter guys. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **''** Bye, it was a pleasure meeting you '' Poofenplotz said shutting the door.

She called Pinky's boss ' Wanda Acronym ' and said:

" Tomorrow I'm not going to work for the next 6 days so tell Pinky The Chihuahua to not come please"

"Ok, Poofenplotz what are you up to now"She asked seriously

"Nothing, I just need a little vacation that's all"

" I hope your telling the truth because remember the last time you said you were going to take a mini-vacation" Wanda reminded her

" Yes, yes " " It was actually an evil scheme to take over Hawaii, but this time I'm literally taking a vacation "

"Ok, then" " Happy vacation!" Wanda Acronym said and hang up

" Ha ha, she totally fell for that " "Now with my new evil partners I'm invincible " She laughed and hang up the phone

Meanwhile the gang were in the fair building the rollercoaster and as usual Linda and Lawreence didn't notice it. And this time Perry and Pinky were helping .

" Is everything alright in Spain with the rollercoaster? '' Phineas asked a Spainiard that through a hologram

'' Yes , todo esta bien amigo " The spaniard answered

" Ok then, we're finished " Phineas said

" Uffff, I never realize that builing can be so exhausting " Perry commented

" Well, now you're going to have fun " Phineas said

And he was right Perry and Pinky had the best time ever . The rollercoaster race through Canada. And race through the cold and icy Alaska . It flew by Greenland. Then the rollercoaster goes to Europe. They passed through England and through Ferb's grandparents house. Then they go to Asia. They passed through China where the sun was starting to shine because in USA it was getting dark. They pass all over Australia , which was something that Perry liked and then they went all the way back to Danville.

" That was fun" Phineas said

" Yeah, I never thought that your rollercoasters were so good, guys " Candace commented

" Yeah, it was fun but I'm going home I'm tired , guys Isabella said and leave with Pinky behind her

Buford and Baljeet leave as well

Then Linda, Lawerence , Jeremy and Stacey appeared

" Where have you guys been ?" Linda said

Then she saw the rollercoaster

" Hey , I never saw that Rollercoaster " " It must be fun " " I'm going to try it " Linda said

Then Lawrence joined in

" I'll see you later , guys I'm tired " Candace said walking away

" Ok ,then " " We'll be at home later " Linda said

Meanwhile at Doofenschmirtz new house .

Doofenschmirtz called Poofenplotz

" Hello? "

" Hello, Poofenplotz " " I'm calling you to say that we're chaching plans "

" Tomorrow meet me at my house , early at 6:00AM "

" Why so early"

" Because tomorrow our conversation with the other dimension you it's going to last like 4 Hours and then we'll be bringing her to this dimension" " so go to sleep now so you can be well rested "

" Okay, Doofenschmirtz I'll meet you tomorrow at 6:00AM "

And they hang up

Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher residence. The agents were about to go to the welcome to the agency party when their watches beep.

" Hello, agents I have 2 bad news " Monagram said

" News 1: " Most of the agents are in special assigments and none of them had return " " So the party had been cancelled

" What? " " So we're going to meet our nemesis without a Welcome Party?" Isabella asked from her house

" You haven't heard the News number 2 yet"

" Poofenplotz is going on vacation for one week "

" Really? " " First our nemesis died and then we get another one that's going on vacation!" Candace exclaimed

" I know how you feel agent C , but in one week I promise that you'll be working "

" I really hope so " Candace sighed

" OK, then good night agents" Monagram said good night and disappeared from the screen

And they all drifted to sleep

The Next Morning at 6:00AM Phineas, Ferb and Candace woke up to seize the day .

" Good morning, Ferb " " Good mor..." " Hey, where's Perry? " Phineas wondered when he saw that Perry wasn't there

" There's a note" Ferb said

Phineas took the note and read it.

The note says:

Dear Phineas and Ferb :

" _Hey, guys sorry but I needed an early walk to do some exercise."_

 _" I'm coming back to the house as soon as I get tired of walking "_

 _With Love, Perry_

 _"_ Well, I hope he has a happy walk "

Meanwhile Perry just got tired of walking and he was returning back to the Flynn-Fletchers house.

He sat on sat on a little chair that he brought with him to rest after a long walk that he had since 4:30 AM. He walked for 1 and half an hour.

Then he heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Doofenschmirtz's voice

He hided behind a mailbox and he saw Doofenschmirtz, Roberto, the other dimension Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz

"Oh, there you are Poofenplotz " Doofenschmirtz greeted

Perry eyes widened . Doofenschmirtz and Roberto were alive. And what's the other dimension Doofenschmirtz doing here? But most of all what's Pinky's nemesis doing with them ? Isn't she supposed to be on vacation ?

All of those questions flew over Perry's head

" I'm here early, just like I promised" Poofenplotz said

" Perfect, then, BEHOLD the inator that would take us to the second dimension" " The Other Dimension-inator "

Perry eyes widened. An other dimension-inator this can't be good.

" Yeah, yeah blabla let's just go and find the other dimension me " Poofenplotz said

" And then bring her here " Doofenschmirtz remarked

And they all went through the poral.

Before the poral could close Perry jumped and entered. He saw a bush and he hide behind it.

Doofenschmirtz close the poral with the remote. And they all walk towards the other dimension Poofenplotz house. Perry secretly followed them. He wanted to tell his partners and his boss, but he decided to not worried them. So he didn't call them. And he keep following the evil scientists.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

OPPS, IT LOOKS LIKE DOOFENSCHMIRTZ PLAN WASN'T SO GOOD AFTER ALL AND THAT PERRY SECRETLY DISCOVERED HIM. HOW EVIL IS THE OTHER DIMENSION POOFENPLOTZ? WHAT ARE THE EVIL SCIENTISTS PLANNING NOW? AND WHAT WILL PERRY DO? REVEAL HIMSELF TO THE EVIL SCIENTISTS OR KEEP IT SECRET AND MAKE A PLAN TO STOP. IT LOOKS LIKE DOOFENSCHMIRTZ'S EVIL PLAN IS GOING TO BE RELEASED IN LESS THAN ONE WEEK. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NOW? PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP FOLLOWING MY STORY AND

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. The Counterparts are coming!

**Here's the next chapter, guys . I know is short, but anyway, I hope you it .**

The evil scientists walked toward the other dimension Poofenplotz home, when Doofenschmirtz suddenly stop.

" What's wrong, buddy?" He asked

" I don't know, I feel like someone's following us " Doofenschmirtz explained

" Who will possibly be following us " " Relax, Doof " " You're worrying for nothing " Roberto said

" Yeah, I guess you're right " Doofenschmirtz replied and started walking again

Perry hid behind a electric pole. And then keep he keep following them.

Doofenschmirtz knocked the door of the other dimension Poofenplotz house.

" Yes? " The other dimension Poofenplotz answered the door. Before Doofenschmirtz could introduced himself and introduce his partners, she gasped.

" Hey, are you supposed to be me? "

" Yes, I'm the other dimension you " " And this are my evil partners , Doofenschmirtz, this dimension Doofenschmirtz and Roberto " Poofenplotz introduced them

" I know you " " You're the ex-ruler of this dimension "

" Yes " The second dimension Doofenschmirtz replied

" What do you want? " She asked

" We're here to make a proposal that you couldn't possibly reject " Doofenschmirtz explained

" Come on in, you have hit my point of interest " She said as she lead them in

Then they sat down and Doofenmirtz told her all about their evil plan to take over the tri-state area of the other dimension .

Meanwhile, Perry was hearing everything from behind the couch . But, the conversation last so long that he got bored and fell asleep until Doofenschmirtz accidently dropped a cup of tea that the second dimension Poofenplotz offered him.

" Opps, sorry " He apologize

" It's alright " " So all the plan is going to be made in your dimension in 6 days ? " Poofenplotz said

" Yes " Doofenschmirtz replied

" Ok, then " " Don't worry about my nemesis " " I'll take care of him "

" Ok, then see you tonight " Doofenschmirtz said and shut the door.

Perry secretly followed them. With this thoughts in his head :

' _Oh, darn it ' ' I had to fall asleep right in the middle of the conversation ' ' Well , at least I know they're going to meet tonight '_

Doofenschmirtz and his partners open the poral and go through it. Perry secretly go through it with these thoughts in his head

 _' It's going to be hard to find out what are they up to now' ' Without help and teamwork things are much more difficult ' ' There's no one in this dimension ' ' That could possibly help me '_ And then the poral closed

Or so he thought...

Perry didn't notice that his counpart Platyborg ( That was no longer evil) , The other dimension Phineas, The other Dimension Ferb and the other dimension Candace saw them from the distance.

2nd Dimensiopn Phineas : " Hey, wasn't that your counterpart, Perry ? " " And the other dimension Doofenschmirtz, this dimension Doofenschmirtz , a scientist and a ugly lady? "

Platyborg nooded and 2nd dimension Candace said : " Yeah, it looks like the place Doofenschmirtz escape from jail is to the other dimension " " And it also looks like the other dimension Perry is secretly following them "

Then she asked : " Phineas and Ferb , can you guys build an other dimension-inator? "

" Yes " Phineas replied

" Then build one right now " " I'm calling the group because tomorrow... We're going to visit the other dimension and our counterparts " She said

" We get to see ourselves again? " " Cool " Phineas commented and started to work

Meanwhile back to the 1st dimension Phineas, Ferb and Candace were starting to worry about Perry.

" Guys, it's been 4 hours and Perry isn't home yet " Phineas said

" Yeah, I'm worried " Candace said

" Let's search for him " " Ferb , you go and check the park " " Candace, you go and the over the neighborhood and tell our friends to join in " " While I go to the agency and tell Monagram " Phineas said

" Why don't we just call him through our wrist watches ? " Candace suggested

" Great idea, Candace "

Phineas called Perry. Perry wrist watch beep, but he ignored the call. He has to focus on following the evil scientists.

" He didn,t answered " Phineas said

" And if something bad happened to him " Candace said horrified

" I don't think so Candace, he's a secret agent that knows how to defend himself " Ferb said trying to calm her down

" I don't know Ferb , but I have a bad feeling about this " Phineas said.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **Opps! It looks like the other dimension counparts are coming to defeat the evil scientists. Maybe their plan wasn't so good after all. And what would happen to Perry? Please stay tuned! Keep following my story and**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. KIPNAPPED!

**I'm back, guys . I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now, I hope you enjoyed this one. I am supossed to say this at the end of the chapter but I'm gonna say it now and at the end of the chapter . Please Review so I can know your opinion and see if there's something you'll like to see in the** **story.**

Phineas entered the OWCA AGENCY and ran towards Major Monagram.

"Well, hello Agent Phineas The Welcome To The Agency party for the new agents, is tonigh " Monagram greeted

" Yeah, but we have a problem " " Agent P's missing " Phineas informed

"What ? " " That's unusual " Monagram cried

" Yes, yes it is " "And I came here hoping he was here, but apperently he's not " Phineas sighed

" We must find them " " CARL! " Monagram shouted

" Yes , sir ? " Carl asked

" Please call the other agents " " Agent P's missing and we must find him "Monagram ordered

" Right away, sir " Carl said and go to call the other agents

14 HOURS LATER AT 12:00AM

The agents still knew nothing about Perry.

Meanwhile at Doofenschmirtz new house, the scientists were enjoying themselves. Finally in 6 days their worries will be over. They will be rulers of two tri-state areas with the other dimension Poofenplotz's help.

Perry was watching them. But, he was tired. His eyes were red and he had bags under his eyes. Anyway, he tried to keep an eye on the scientists. The other dimension Poofenplotz was there.

" Everything's ready " "I followed all the blueprints thay you give me and I managed to build 20,000 Norm-bots " The other dimension Poofenplotz said

" Perfect, here we have 2,000 Norm-Bots " "Plus, the 20,000 Norm-bots that you build it will be 22,000 Norm-bots "

" Look, tomorrow we're going to be building more Norm-bots so 6 in days there could be enough to take over the tri-state area " " And kill our nemeses of course " Doofenschmirtz said

" Incluiding my nemesis from the other dimension " The other dimension Poofenplotz added

Perry was hanging from the roof. But, it was kind of oily . He slipped and fall on the floor. Doofenschmirtz turned around and gasped : PERRY THE PLATYPUS!

The other scientists turned around and gasped too. The two Poofenplotz asked : Who is this Platypus ?

" This is Perry The Platypus, my nemesis who is not supossed to know that I'm alive " Doofenschmirtz explained

Perry turned on his translator: "So you were never dead, it was all a strategy to destroy us and take over the tri-state area " He said angrily

" Yeah, and now that you discovered us, we have no other choice, but to kidnapp you " Doofenschmirtz smirked

" Kidnapped me? " " I'm a secret agent that defeated you a million times " "What makes this time different? "

" That I have a team and a hall army of 2,000 Norm-bots in this dimension " "And in the other dimension 200,000" Doofenschmirtz said

" That's no match for me and you know it. " Perry said

" Say, where's your team? " Doofenschmirtz asked

" They don't know your alive I saw you this morning and started following you " Perry said

" Ha! " " Then, you're no match for me " " You know Perry the Platypus now I'm invicible " Doofenschmirtz said evilly

" We'll, *yawn* see about that " Perry yawned

Doofenschmirtz smiled at the yawn that the platypus give. Now he knows exactly how to defeat Perry the Platypus, and it was too easy.

" You want a fight ? " " Bring it on PERRY THE PLATYPUS! " " You have to fight us 5 " Doofenschmirtz declared

" Oh, I get it " Roberto said quietly

Perry tried to kick them 5 but it was much difficult without a team . They jump and run through every courner .

Suddenly Perry felt his eyelids dropping. The scientists were trying to put him to sleep, in other words warn him out " " So they can tie him while he's slepping .

"It's working , let's keep doing it " Roberto whispered to Doofenschmirtz

" Perry the Platypus are you sleppy ? " "Or is just a strategy to fool us? " Doofenschmirtz asked for no reason

Perry was literally sleppy , but he was determined not to lose. Perry jump into Doofenschmirtz and kick him in the face , but then...

Roberto called

: " Hey, Perry the Platypus over here! "

He was in a Norm-bot and he turned it on. Perry then jumped turned it on too.

They start chasing each other each other in a circular motion which was making Perry more and more drowsy . Then Doofenschmirtz had an idea

While Perry was almost asleep following Roberto in the Norm-bot he started to tell one of his boring stories.

One boring story later they realized that Perry was sound asleep in the Norm-Bot which was running slowly in circular motion. THEY turned it off and then Doofenschmirtz quietly said:

"We did it, he's asleep "

They carefully lift Perry off the Norm-bot so he wouldn't woke up and tied him up on a chair. And this time Doofenschmirtz and his partners make sure that there was nothing that Perry can use to his advantage or to escape.

" Sleep well, Perry The Platypus " "Cause, tomorrow is gonna be a great day for me " " And you're going to meet your hell "Doofenschmirtz said quietly while he was watching him.

THE NEXT DAY AT 10:00AM

Phineas, Ferb and Candace didn't sleep because they were worried about Perry.

" This is not normal " " Perry wouldn't just disappear like that " Phineas said

" Yeah " Ferb and Candace agreed

Linda and Lawrence were out for the day so the kids and the teenager were alone.

Then the door knocked were you expecting someone Ferb? " "Or maybe you Candace ? " Phiuneas asked as they were walking towards the door.

" Nope " They both answered

He opened the door and they gasped. There were their counterparts from the 2nd dimension .

" Nice to see you again soldiers " The 2nd dimension Candace greeted

 **THE END OF THS CHAPTER**

 **PERRY HADS BEEN KIPNAPPED AND NOW THEIR 2ND DIMENSION SELVES ARRIVE . WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NOW? PLEASE STAY TUNED .**

 **I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER , GUYS. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW AND SEE WHAT I CAN PUT . PLEASE SHARE YOUR IDEAS .**

 **REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Phineas's plan

**I'm back, guys. I hope you enjoy chapter 21 .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Phineas and Ferb. Neither the songs. It all belongs to Disney.**

" You're us from the second dimension?" Candace asked as she let them entered her house.

" Yes, don't you remember us from last year ? " 2nd dimension Candace asked

" No, our memories were erased but Perry told us all about the 2nd dimension and about you " Phineas explained

" Oh " " Anyway, we came here to talk to your platypus " 2nd dimension Candace said

" He's not here " " He's been gone since yesterday and we're worried something bad happened to him " Phineas said

" Then I guess I have bad news for ya " 2nd dimension Candace said

" What is it " " You know something about Perry?" Phineas asked

" Yes, we saw him yesterday in our dimension, following Doofenschmirtz, this dimension Doofenschmirtz, two ladies and a scientist " 2nd dimension Phineas explained

" Wait, what? " " But how Perry get to the 2nd dimension without the remote control?" " And you said that you saw him following this dimension Doofenschmirtz that's not possible, he's dead " Phineas said

" Dead? " The other dimension people gasped

" Yes, he died in an airplane accident and we're witnesses of that " Phineas said

" Well, he's lying to you then, because, we're sure it was him " " He looked just like our dimension Doofenschmirtz , only with a white lab coat and he didn't had a eyepatch " " He looked just like a pharmacist " The 2nd dimension Candace said

" Then, he's alive " " That bit.. is alive! " Phineas said angrily

" So it was all a plan " " He must be planning on taking over the tri-state area with the other dimension him, Roberto the British scientist, and the two ladies that you mentioned, Phineas " " He's been lying to us this hall time " Phineas exclaimed angrily

" Yeah, that must be it " 2nd dimension Monagram said

" One question, why do you said that he was lying to you this hall time if he's not the ruler yet? " The other Dimension Baljeet asked

" Because, he's our nemeses " Phineas answered

" What? " They asked confused

" You see, last year our memories were erased because otherwise we were going to lose Perry forever " " Which is why we don't remember anything about the 2nd dimension adventure " " Then 3 weeks ago we discovered that Perry is a secret agent again " " But this time there was no ' Amnesia-Ator to erase our memories " " To keep Perry, we became became secret agents of the OWCA agency " " And we became Perry's team " " In our first mission we destroyed Doofenschmirtz's best inator, the take over the tri-state area inator " " If he zapps the tri-state area with it, he'll automatically became ruler " " Which is why ever since Doofenschmirtz wanted revenge on us " " Perry told me that he and Doofenshmirtz were actually frenemies " " Sometimes they were enemies and sometimes they were friends, but ever since we introduced ourselves as Perry's team and destroyed Doofenschmirtz best inator he swear that he was going to get revenge on us " " Even in Perry " " Ever since that moment, Doofenschmirtz decided to act like a real nemesis " " And destroy us " " And according what you told me, Perry must be in danger " " And we have to save him and the tri-state area " Phineas said

" Of course we have to save him and get our dimension Doofenschmirtz back to jail " 2nd dimension Candace said

" Look, my friends are secret agents too they could give us a hand on this " Phineas said

" Okay, then is time to act " " But, before we do that I must know who are your friends? " The 2nd dimension Candace asked

" My friends are Isabella, Baljeet and Buford " " And they're Pinky the Chihuahua's team " Phineas answered

" Our counterparts are secret agents in this dimension?" Baljeet asked surprisingly

" Yeah" Phineas said

" Cool " " I want to see this dimension me " " You said why I was suddenly 'fashionable' " " I want to how she looks like " The 2nd dimension Isabella said to Candace

" I just said that because I thought you were this dimension Isabella " Candace explained

" Yeah, I know but I still want to meet her " The 2nd dimension Isabella replied

" Enough, talk " " Let's go get your friends and stop those evil twerbs " The 2nd dimension Candace said

Just then, Isabella, Buford , Baljeet and Pinky entered Phineas's house

Isabella: " Hi, Phineas Whacha... She stopped when she saw herself

" Hey is that me? " " I look good " Isabella commented

" Wow, now I understand why Candace said that I was ' suddenly fashionable ' The 2nd dimension Isabella responded

Isabella said nothing

" Is that me? " " You can use a better hairstyle " Baljeet said

" Hey!" The 2nd dimension Baljeet said annoyed

" Phineas, was going on here? " " Why there are 2 of each of us " Buford asked

" This guys are from the 2nd dimension " Phineas said

" From were? " Isabella, Baljeet and Buford asked at the same time.

Phineas sighed and started telling them about the 2nd dimension adventure and how their memories were erased. Also, he tell them that their counterparts saw Perry and their 'dead' nemesis in the Second Dimension with other evil scientists.

" So, let me get this straight " " You think Perry , was kidnapped by your nemesis? " Isabella asked

" No, I don't think, I'm sure " Phineas replied

" Well, now that you know everything, let's go and search for Doofenschmirtz " " Let's search in his house first, he's surely not there but just in case " Candace said

" I aggred with you soldier " The 2nd dimension Candace grinned at Candace

" Well, then let's go " Phineas said

Meanwhile at Doofenschmirtz New House.

Perry opened his eyes slowly and then he realized he was tied up into a chair. But, he was so tied that it even hurt.

Then Doofenschmirtz saw him: " Oh look, Roberto our little friend just woke up from his nap " " Did you sleep well Perry the Platypus? " " Oh sorry " He turned on the translator for him.

" You're cynical " " If you think that you're going to have me kidnapped for the rest of my life, then you're wrong because Monagram and my owners are going to find out about the truth and you know were your going to end?" " Either in jail or with more nemeses to make your life impossible " Perry said angrily

" Calm down, Perry The Platypus Doofenschmirtz said petting his fur " So a much anger can be bad in a little pla... Auch...Auch.. Then Perry bite him in his fingers.

" SPOILED LITTLE PLATYPUS! " Doofenschmirtz said with anger and slap Perry hard in the face.

" You know I was going to keep you kidnapped in here, but I was going to treat you well, you know like frenemies that we were " " But, know I see that YOU DON'T DESERVE GOOD TREATMENT " " What you need is some torture to teach you a lesson for foiling my best evil inator ever and all because you look for team " " Since today you're going to meet you're doom " " And more thing " Doofenschmirtz said before exiting the room. " Said Goodbye to your owners , because you'll never see them again " He laughed and leave. " Don't mess with my family Doofenschmirtz! " " TORTURE ME IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ,BUT DO NOT MESS WITH FAMILY YOU HEAR ME? Perry yelled angrily so Doofenschmirtz can hear.

Meanwhile Phineas was telling Monagram everything and he aggred with Phineas's search for Doofenschmirtz and Perry.

" I'll sent other of my best agents to search all over Danville " " Okay? " Monagram informed

" Okay, Monagram " Phineas said

" Okay then, Monagram's out" And he disappeared from the screen.

* Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorpated! *

" What the heck was that? " The 2nd dimension Candace asked as she and the agents approach Doofenschmirtz old building which is now Vanessa's home.

" That's Doofenschmirtz Evil Jingle " " It plays everytime that a secret agent approaches his buiding "

" Wow it doesn't sound evil at all " The 2nd Dimension Phineas commented

Candace knocked Doofenschmirtz door . Vanessa opened the door.

" Oh hi , Candace , what's up " Vanessa greeted

Candace asked : " Where's your father "

Vanessa then saw that there were two Candaces and two of each other.

" Why are there two of you ? "

" Don't answer me with a question " " Where's your father? " " I'm asking you were is Doofenschmirtz ? " Candace asked sternly

" My father is dead, Candace " Vanessa replied

" I guess you let me no other choice " Candace replied and invaded her property

" Hey, Hey , HEy, what's going on ? " Vanessa frowned

" I'm going to asked one last time Vanessa , where is your father ? " Candace snapped

" I told you he's dead , why do you want to see him anyway? " Vanessa snapped back

" You're father is not dead " " This people are from the second dimension and they told us that they saw him in the second dimension " Phineas spoke up

" What? " " That's not possibbe " " That must be my dad's counterpart " Vanessa said

" No Vanessa " " 1- Because he was with the other dimension Doofenschmirtz "

" 2- The other dimension Doofenschmirtz where's an eyepatch "

" 3- One of the Dofenschmirtzs that they saw was wearing a lab coat "

" 4- Perry was secretly following them and now he's gone "

" Isn't that too much coincidence to be the other dimension Doofenschmirtz? " Phineas said

" So, my dad's alive? " Vanessa said suprisinly

" Yes, and we're afraid that he kidnapped Perry " Candace added

" But, wait " " From were you know Perry The Platypus ? " " And why are so sure that my dad has to do with his disappereance ? " Vanessa asked

" Perry is our pet and we're his agent team " Ferb explained

" So, you are the The New Agent Team my dad told me about " " And that he wants revenge on you because you destroyed his best inator of all " Vanessa said

" Yes, and we're sure that Perry's disappereance has to do with him " Phineas said

" And we're here to stop his evil plan because is obvious that he has one " The 2nd dimemnsion Candace

" I know he's your father Vanessa, but if Doofenschmirtz do any harm to Perry , He's going down, down, down " Ferb said to Vanessa

Vanessaa grinneed : " I love my father , but this time he has gone to far "

" So your going to help us find him ? " Candace asked

" Yes " Vanessa said

" Perfect, do you know how can we locate him ? " The 2nd dimension Candace asked

" No " " But, we can call him to his phone " Vanessa suggested

" I doubt that'll work but it's worth to try " Phineas said "

" What's your father's phone number? " Phineas asked

Vanessa told Phineas Doofenschmirtz's phone number and it started ringing

" Hello ? " Doofenschmirtz answered

The phone was in speaker mode

" Well, hello Doofenschmiortz " Phineas replied back

Doofenschmirtz eyes widened : "No, no it can't be "

" Yes, Doofenschmirtz it's me, Agent Phineas " " I know that your alive " " And I also know that you have Perry "

" If you think that threating me is going to work then your wrong " Doofenschmirtz said angrily

"Look let's make a deal " " You want to kill us right ? " Then kill us then , but let Perry go "

" Ok, then " " We're will we meet ? " Doofenschmirtz asked

" In the mall " Phineas replied

" OK " " I'll meet you at 5:00PM " Doofenschmirtz said and he hang up

" Are you out of your mind ? " " Kill us , Phineas ? " Candace said

" Do you really think I meant that literally " " Of course, not Candace I have a plan " Phineas smirked and call Monagram through his wrist watch.

" Hello, Agent Phineas " " Know anything about Agent P yet ? " Monagram greeted and asked

" Yes, Doofenschmirtz has him kidnapped " " I have a plan to defeat this afternoon at the mall , but I'll need you, carl , my new team and all the other agents of the agency to come with me this afternoon at 5:00PM " " Ok ? "

" Ok " "I'll go them tell right away once thy're here , please tell us the plan "

" Deal " Phineas and then Monagram disappeared from the screen

" Once the hall agency is here " " I'll tell you the plan, guys "Phineas smiled at his team

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **WANT TO KNOW PHINEAS'S PLAN? PLEASE STAY TUNED , KEEP FOLLOWING MY STORY AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING OF ALL**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE THE WAR IS STARTING BEFORE DOOFENSCHMIRTZ THOUGHT**

 **PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO**

 **REVIEW!**


	22. THE SHOTTING!

**I'm back, guys . I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

All the agents arrived at Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated

" Good, now that you're here I'm gonna tell you the plan " Phineas grinned

" What's the plan, Phineas? " Isabella asked

" Okay, Doofenschmirtz said that he was going to meet with us at the mall to kill us , right ? "

" Right " They all said .

" Well, he said it but I'm sure he's going with a hall army of evil scientists or Norm-bots " " And since I'm sure that's going to happen , I need the hall agency to come with us " " And I need you to be armed " Phineas explained

" Phineas, please don't tell me that is... " Candace started but she was inturrumpted by Phineas

" Yes Candace, a duel to death "

" For goodness sakes Phineas, we're in the 21th century " Candace cried

" It doesn't matter " " Is either that or we can do a shotting in the mall " " Is basically the same thing "

" It's dangerous but is worth it , to do that to save Agent P " Monagram commented " I'm with you Agent Phineas "

" Good, who else's with me ? " Phineas asked

The hall agency raised their hands and Carl said : " I'm with you "

" Perfect " " The only one who is not going to be in the fight is Vanessa " " Vanessa, you're going to stay outside the mall and watch what happens " " If someone results hurt , youb call to *911* Ok? "

" Got it, Phineas " Vanessa grinned

" Okay, then " " Get your guns ready because in a few hours we'll meet with Doofenschmirtz at the mall " He said

Meanwhile at Doofenschmirtz new house

" So that's the plan ? " " We'll challange them to a duel to death " " Doofenschmirtz, do you really think that Phineas and his team aren't going to bring a hall army with them? " Roberto asked

" Of course it's only him and his team " " Tell what are the odds of them having a team " Doofenschmirtz said

" I guess you're right " Roberto said

" Yes, and remember we have a team and thousands of Norm-bots " Doofenschmirtz grinned at him

" Oh Perry the Platypus " Doofenschmirtz said as he entered the room where he has Perry kidnapped " Here, eat " " Because later we're going to the mall " He put a grilled chesse sandwich in front of Perry's face .

" I'm not hungry " Perry snapped

But he really was hungry, he hadn't eat nothing since yesterday at the morning. But he didn't want anything that comes from Doofenschmirtz .

Then his stomach growled .

" Of course you are " " Just hear your stomach " " Come on, eat "

" I said that I don't want to " Perry said

" YOU'RE GOING TO EAT IT YOU WANT IT OR NOT ! " He yelled and put the sandwich in Perry's mouth . " And it eat fast because later we're going to the mall " Doofenschmirtz snapped

" Why are we going to the mall , anyway ? " Perry asked

" Oh no! " " It's a surprised " Doofenschmirtz replied

" Well I don't think I'm going to like it if it comes from you " Perry said angrily

" I don't care if you like it or not " Doofenschmirtz said and shut the door.

THAT AFTERNOON AT 5:00AM

The agents walk towards the evil scientists and the evil scientists walk towards them. They stop in the middle of the mall , raised their guns and pointed with them to each other . When the people in the mall saw that they started to panickeed and screamed . And they ran away.

" Guys I,m so glad you're okay! " Perry ran to them and embraced them into a hug.

" We're glad too, Perry but now go outside with Vanessa " Phineas told him

" What ?! " " I can't leave you alone with them " Perry said worriedly

" We'll be fine, Perry " " Now please go outside "

" But, but,but " " End of the dicussion, Perry " " Go outside " Phineas told him

Perry go outside with Vanessa .

" I thought I told you to come alone with your team , kid " Doofenschmirtz said

" I told you the same thing and look, a hall army of Norm-bots " Phineas said

" Yeah, yeah bla bla bla " " Let's get this over with " " Time for your death kid " Doofenschmirtz smiled evilly

" Do you really thought that I was going to let you kill us that easy " " Perry was right you're an idiot " Phineas laughed

" Oh yeah, tell what you're going to do you only have your team and Pinky the Chihuahua's " " And Perry's outside just like you told him " " So tell me how are you going to defeat us ? " Doofenschmirtz smirked evilly

The 2nd dimension counterparts and the hall agency were hidding and waiting for Phinea's call to attack

" Look, let's waist no more time " " What do you want a duel to death or shotting " " Which is basically almost the same thing " Doofenschmirtz asked him

" I don't you chosse " Phineas said

" Shotting " " That way I'll be sure that you're really dead " Doofenschmirtz said

" You said it then "

" ATTACK! " PHINEAS SHOUT OUT LOUD !

" Suddenly , a lot of animal agents appered from nowhere and started to attack the norm . Then the second dimension counterpart , Major Monagram, Carl and other animal agents started to shott the evil scients but the hid behind some bushes that were inside the mall. And they shoot them back .

Meanwhile Vanessa and Perry were hearing everything outside .

" I hope Ferb doesn't get hurt on that fight " She said

Back to the shotting Candace shott and Doofenschmirtz recieve a bullet on his left arm.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH " " Curse you CANDACE FLYNN ! ! He yelled and shott to her direction but it didn't hit her it hit Ferb in his stomach heb started to throw up blood through his mouth.

" FERB NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Phineas cried

He have had enough he shoot Doofenschmirtz in his knees . "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "

Vanessa and Perry were getting more and more worried then they heard a siren it sounded like a police siren!

Vanessa then get a call from Phineas .

" Vanessa call an ambulance right now ! " Phineas said sobbing

" Who got hurt in that shotting ? " She asked

" There's no time to explain call an ambulance right now ! " He yelled

" Okay " " But before he hang up she saw the police coming .

" Phineas ! " " You got to get out of there the police is coming " Vanessa said

" You got to be kidding me ! " Phineas said as he hang up

" Buford you're strong " " Please carry Ferb we need to get out of here the police is coming " Phineas said desesperately

" Let's get out of here, guys the police is coming " Doofenschmirtz whispered to his partners and they were gone in a flash.

Meanwhile Vanessa and Perry meet with the others on the other side of the mall. When they saw Ferb unconcious their eyes widened

" Ferb! ""NO " " Ferb you can't died " Vanessa cried

" He's not dead but we have to go top another place " " So the police can't see the ambulance " Candace said

" Let's go to the agency " " The police won't look in there " Carl suggested

" Excellent idea Carl let's go " Phineas said and they ran off

On their way Vanessa called the ambulance . And the 2nd dimension Candace said : " Darn it, Doofenschmirtz escaped again "

" Don't worry 2nd dimension Candace " " The next time Doofenschmirtz is not going to get away with it because I know what we're going to do tomorrow " Phineas said with a very stern expression on his face.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **FERB GOT HURT . PHINEAS SAYS THAT DOFENSCHMIRTZ IS NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME . AND THAT HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S GONNA DO TOMORROW . WHAT'S HE PLANNING?**

 **PLEASE STAY TUNED, KEEP FOLLOWING MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. THE WAR HAS BEGAN!

**I'm back , guys. This chapter is going to be pretty short. But, I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

2 hours Later.

At the hospital. A doctor came out.

" Who's family of Ferb Flecther ? " He called

" We are " Candace said

" How my brother? " Phineas asked

" How's Ferb, doctor ? " Vanessa added

" Mr. Flecther is fine " " We managed managed to remove his bullet. " " The boy's fine " " He unconscious but fine "

" The only thing is that the bullet affected his small intestine " " From now on he will have a lot of difficulty digesting food " " But, there's nothing beyond that " He explained

The agents gasped

" And when will he wake up? " Vanessa asked

" Probably tomorrow " The doctor said and leave

" This is a disgrace " Vanessa said

" Yes, yes it is " Phineas said

Candace's phone rang. She pick it up

"Hello ? "

" Hi, Candace how things are going ? " Linda asked

" Uh... fine the boys are playing in the backyard, Perry's asleep and I was texting with Stacey until you called " She lied

" Okay, then Candace I need to tell you something " " Your father and I thought of taking a vacation just the two of us " " A vacation to Paris " " The last plane to Paris leaves tonight at 10:00 PM " " So I was thionking if you can watch the boys for 3 weeks " Linda asked

" 3 weeks ? "  
" Yes, can you watch while we're gone ? " Linda asked

" Sure mom, why not ? " Candace replied

" You know Candace I'm feeling kind of strange because you don't have that obsession with busting the boys anymore " Linda said

" Yeah, I decided to give up that for some reasons " Candace said

" Okay, then bye " LInda said and they hang up.

" It was mom , she's going on a vacation with dad and they're leaving tonight at 10:00PM " Candace said to Phineas

" Well, that's something unexpected , but good too because our parents will never know of what happened to Ferb " Phineas said

" Agent C " " I know you want to stay here to see your stepbrother ,but I need you to locate Doofenschmirtz and his team " Monagram ordered

" For that I'll nedd a traking device and I don,t think Phineas is in the mood to build this things right now " Candace said

" Don't worry about that Carl has one in the agency " Monagram said

" Actually, sir " " Is right here " Carl showed the tracking device

" Perfect now it's up to you Agent C to find Doofenschmirtz " Monagram said and saluted

Candace saluted back and leave

 _" Dooby-Dooby-doba dooby- dooby-dooby-doba "_

 _" CANDACE! "_

 _" She's orange-haired tennage girl of action "_

 _" Dooby, dobby doo-bah , Dobby doo-dah "_

 _" She's Jeremy's girlfriend, who'll never lose a change to go out with her "_

 _" She's got more than high kicking skill "  
" She's got a terrible obsession with busting !" _

_" And everyone sighed whenever they hear sayyyyyy! "_

 **Candace: " Mom , mom, mom you got to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing "**

 **Everyone : * Sighed ***

 _" She's Candace , Candace the Tennage girl! "_

 **Monagram: " You can just call her Agent C "**

 _" Candace ! "_

 **Monagram: " I said you can just call her Agent C ! "**

 _" Agent C ! "_

 _End of Candace's theme song_

Candace finally located Doofenschmirtz new home. But when she tried to entered there were a lot of Norm-bots bloking the way . He hid behind a tree when she heard Doofenschmirtz talking to the Norm-bots

" Okay Norms " " Start flying all over the tri-state and take over " " And remember be evil and do not have mercy with nobody " Doofenschmirtz ordered .

" Yes,sir " The Norm-bots replied and started attaking

" Oh no I have to call Monagram " Candace said and she called him.

" Monagram "

" Oh, hello Agent C did you located Doofenschmirtz? " Monagram asked

" Yes, but we have a big problem " " Doofenschmirtz has another army of Norm-bots " " And right now they're starting to take over " Candace said

" WHAT!? " He screamed

" Yes, just look out of the window " Monagram pull of the curtains and look out the window .  
There were millions of Norm-bots. Not thousands , millions .

" I see what you're saying " " I'll tell call the other agents in the agency and I'll tell your team " Monagram said and turned off his watch.

" Agents, Doofenschmirtz is starting take over the tri-state area " " We need to stop him " Monagram said

" WHAT?!" They gasped

" There's no time to explain we need to go " Monagram remarked

" But, who will stay here taking care of Ferb ? " Phineas asked

"I'll stay " " You guys go and do your job " Vanessa said

" Perfect " Monagram said

" Now, the time of war has beggan " Monagram said frowing

" Can we come to ? " The 2nd dimension Phineas asked

" Of course you can " " You'll be a great help " Monagram grinneed at them and they leave.

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

 **THE WAR HAS OFFICIALLY BEGAN !**

 **I KNOW CANDACE'S THEME SONG SONG WASN'T TO GOOD, BUT HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

 **AND I ALSO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER .**

 **PLEASE STAT TUNED !**

 **KEPP FOLLOWING MY STORY AND**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **REMEMBER DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	24. THE NEW ALLY

**I'm back guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I really hope I received reviews for this chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb. It belongs to Disney.**

 **Note: The story is coming to an end so please review if you want to see something in the story.**

" Yes, yes, yesssss! " " That's it destroy everything and put everything in Doofenschmirtz's style " Doofenschmirtz cheered to the Norm-Bots that were destroying everything.

" I was so right on joining forces with you " " You're a genius maybe I should look for a man just like you " Poofenplotz grinned at Doofenschmirtz

" Really well I'm single " ". Maybe we could... ". He stopped when Candace crash to his house.

" Ah Agent C! ". " What an unexpected surprise" " By ' unexpected ' I mean completely expected " " Oh Norms! " He called to some Norm- Bots

" Please take this girl to the basement and tell the other dimension me to take her to the second dimension , in fact tell the other Norm-Bots to kidnapped the other agents and take over the OWCA agency " Doofenschmirtz ordered

" Right away, sir ". The Norm-Bots replied and they flew towards Candace

But Candace kick them and punch them, every Norm-Bot that was going to capture her had been destroyed.

Doofenschmirtz growled: " You have some skills , girl " " But, your to late to stop me now "

" Oh, really " " I'm an agent with skills just like Perry " " But, I can bit you easier because I'm a teenage girl " Candace said

" Hahahahaha" " Look, I don't doubt that the hall agency is coming but is impossible that you could win " " I have this planed since the day I meet Roberto " Doofenschmirtz laughed

Candace just glared at him.

Meanwhile, the agents were hidding all over the tri-state area, waiting for Candace's signal. Candace was supposed to call Phineas.

" We need someone else to help us " " Is going to be very difficult for Candace to call us while she's fighting Doofenschmirtz or probably a hall army of Norm-Bots " Phineas said

" Who else could help us " " We can't tell anyone your secret agents because your covers will be blown " " And this time there's no Amnesia-Ator to erase memories " Monagram said

" Wait a minute, I know who could help us " Perry said

" Who? " Everyone asked

" Stacy "

" Perry, Stacey can't know about our secret identities " Phineas reminded him

" No, no " " You see, Stacey knows about my secret identity " Perry confessed

" What? "

" Agent P, what are you saying ? " Monagram asked sternly

" Last summer, I was in one of my mission with Doofenschmirtz and we accidentally crashed into her house " " And I fight Doofenschmirtz there which is why she discovered that I'm a secret agent " Perry explained

" But, wait isn't that the girl who asked what was going on in her house when we were cleaning the mess " " But, I thought she didn't saw you fighting " Monagram said

" She lied " " She promised me she would keep the secret " " Which is true because she haven't said a word to anyone about it"

Monagram frowned at him

Perry gave a weak chuckle

" Okay, but how is she supposed to help us? " Phineas asked

" Well, she could go to our lair and get some of your inventions to make things much more easier " Perry explained

" What? " " You have all of our inventions in our lair " " Why didn't you said it before " Phineas said

" Yeah, Doofenschmirtz would be defeated by now " Carl added

" I wasn't thinking " Perry said

" Yeah, and have a very serious conversation after all of this is over " Monagram frowned at him.

Perry rolled his eyes.

" But, where's Stacy's house? " Phineas asked

" Is that one over there " Perry pointed to the house that was in front of them

Phineas knocked the door. Stacy nervously opened the door.

" Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything! " She cried before realizing that it was only Phineas, the gang and some strangers.

" Oh, sorry I thought you were one of those Robots " " Come in"

Then she noticed Perry standing in 2 foots.

" Perry? " " You are... " " Did Phineas and Ferb... ? " She was cut by Phineas who said

" There's no time to explain " " Look we need you to go to our backyard and put your elbow in the tree trunk" " A door will open " " There's going to be an elevator step on it " " It will lead you to a lair " " You will go with this people " Phineas told her

" Wait, I just realized , why are there two of each of you " " And where are the Ferb and the Candace that I know ? " Stacey asked

" I said that there no time to explain just go with them while I and the gang meet Candace " " Can you please make me that favor ? " Phineas asked

" Sure " She said

" Perfect " " Baljeet, do you have the address that Candace give Monagram and that Monagram give to you? " He asked Baljeet

" Yes " He replied

" Well then, let's split up , just I told you " Phineas said and they split up.

Meanwhile Vanessa was looking outside the window and she sighed:

" I hope Phineas and the guys manage how to stop this soon"

Then she looked at Ferb who was still unconscious.

" Oh Ferb, if only you were out there you'll know what to do " " You're a quiet kid " " But, you're also the awesome kid I've ever known " " And the most handsome " She said staring at the unconscious boy.

She closely headed to his lips to kiss him. Then she kissed him in his lips. And just then he woke up.

" Vanessa? " Ferb asked in a low voice

Vanessa give the biggest smiled ever and said: " Ferb! , Ferb! , you woke up! "

Meanwhile Candace was panting while fighting the five villians by herself.

" Give up, Candace Flynn" " There's 5 of us and only 1 of you ! " Doofenschmirtz laughed

Just then someone kick the door open.

" It's over, Doofenschmirtz! " " It's over! " Phineas yelled when he and the gang pointed him and the evil scientists with their guns. While their counterparts, Stacy, Monagram and Carl were outside defeating the Norm-Bots with Phineas's and Ferb's inventions.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END. AND NOW DOOFENSCHMIRTZ AND HIS PARTNERS ARE SURROUNDED. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW. PLEASE STAY TUNED.

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. THE END!

**I'm back guys. Here's the last chapter. Read please read it till the end because at the end I'm going to put a note. You'll be very surprised. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **And Merry Christmas!**

" Oh, look who's here, the New Agent Team" " What are you going to do? " " Shoot us?" " You can't do anything my army is destroying everything " Doofenschmirtz smirked

Phineas laughed: " What army? " " Just look outside Doofenschmirtz "

The evil scientists turned around and Doofenschmirtz gasped: " No, No this cannot be! "

" Oh yes it can " Phineas smirked

" Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Doofenschmirtz cried

" I've been planning this for 3 weeks and all for this?! " " I teamed up with British Scientists , with a two wowen geniuses and with the other dimension me to take over the tri-state area " " But no you had to appeared and ruined everything! " Doofenschmirtz complained

" I think the police and the judge will be interested to hear this speech " Monagram said

Doofenschmirtz noticed that he, Carl and Stacey had arrested them while he was complaining.

" No! " " Let go of me " He commanded

" I'll let you go at the police station " Carl replied and walked him towards the police station.

" Thanks for everything " " I hope we can see you again " The 2nd dimension Phineas said

" I hope so too, but this without Doofenschmirtz, deal? " Phineas said

" Deal " The 2nd dimension Phineas replied

" Can please say to the this dimension me that I hope he gets better? " The 2nd dimension Ferb asked him

" Sure " Phineas grinned at him

The 2nd dimension Ferb grinned back at him and with a remote he opened a poral to the 2nd dimension.

The 2nd dimension Candace and The 2nd dimension were the first ones to go through it.

" You're going to pay for this one, kid " The 2nd dimension Doofenschmirtz said

" Shut and keep walking Doofenschmirtz, you're going back were you belong, to jail " The 2nd dimension Candace ordered him

The 2nd dimension Phineas and Ferb walked through it too.

" It was nice to meet you Dr. Baljeet, I hope you know a lot about match " Baljeet said goodbye to his counterpart.

" Yeah, it was nice to meet you too " " And you're right about my hair, I should use a better hairstyle " The 2nd dimension Baljeet said

Baljeet smiled

" Nice to meet the boss of Perry the Platypus in this dimension " The 2nd dimension Monagram said

" Nice to meet you too " " Now that your dimension Doofenschmirtz is going back to jail I guess you'll the working on the other dimension OWCA AGENCY again " Monagram said

" Yes. yes I will " The 2nd dimension Monagram replied

Then Monagram looked at Perry.

" Now , we have a serious conversation mister " Monagram said sternly to Perry

Perry just sighed: " Yes, sir "

And they went to a corner to talk in private

Before the poral to the second dimension closed, the 2nd Candace came out and and said to Candace: " Nice job soldier "

Candace saluted and said: " Goodbye, soldier "

The other dimension Candace walked through the poral and then it closed.

Candace then walked towards Stacey and asked: " Stacey what are doing here? "

Stacey replied: " I'm here because, Phineas asked for my help and because I already knew that Perry was a secret agent "

" Wait, what? Candace asked

" Yes, you see 1 year ago Perry and his nemesis crashed into my house and fight there " " And I was there which is why I discovered him" " I promised him I will keep his secret "

Stacey explained

" Oh " " Well that's something that I never expected " Candace said

Monagram walked towards them: " And since you know his secret you must now became part of his team "

" What team ? " Stacey asked

" Oh right, he didn't had a team the moment you discovered him" " You see, his owners discovered that he's a secret agent, 3 weeks ago " " And since this time there wasn't an ' Amnesia-Ator they became secret agents with him " " And now he has a team " Monagram explained

" Oh so that's why Candace and Phineas have fedoras in their heads " Stacey said

" Yeah, that's why " Candace added

" Cool , so now I'm a secret agent?" Stacey asked

" Yes, yes you are " Said Monagram and Candace at the same time

" But first you must have a training, and since Agent F is in the hospital and Agent Phineas and Agent P is going to take care of him , Agent C will train you " " Ok? " Monagram explained

" Yes sir " She said

" Agent C , train her well " Monagram ordered

" I will, sir" Agent C saluted

 _Candace!_

" What was that? " Stacey asked after she heard the musical theme.

" Oh that's my theme song " " Every agent has one " " You'll have one too " Candace explained

" Wow, that means Phineas, Ferb and Perry have one too" Stacey said

" Yes, yes they do " " Although, I haven't heard Phineas's or Ferb's yet " " Or neither of the rest of the gang " " But you'll have one anyway "

" Monagram now that our nemeses are in jail , what are we gonna do? " Isabella asked

" You'll have to wait until Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz got out of jail, which is in 1 or 2 years " " But until then, you'll have special assignments " Monagram explained

" Ok " Isabella replied

" Oh and your welcome party which I haven't made yet will be next week when Agent F get out of that hospital " Monagram added

" Ok, then " " Let's go and visit Ferb " " I hope Vanessa has been taken good care of him " Phineas said

Vanessa and Ferb were enjoying theirs elves, they were talking about the way they met and the time in the mall.

Phineas , Monagram,Carl and the gang entered the room and the smiled

" Ferb, you woke up! " Phineas exclaimed when he saw that his brother was ok.

" Yes,yes I am " Ferb grinned at his brother

" So how it go guys? " Vanessa asked

" Well now Doofenschmirtz and Poofenplotz are in jail " " And so are the the British scientists and the other dimension Doofenschmirtz " Phineas said

" Well, I know that you guys wish that Dad will stay there forever, but he's gonna get his freedom at least in 1 year " Vanessa said

" Look, I'm going to try to hire a lawyer for my dad " Vanessa said

" Yes, I understand that you want to help your dad " Phineas said

Vanessa grinned.

" Guess what Ferb, Stacey is now going to be part of our team " Phineas said

Ferb just give a surprising look.

" Well, agents the next week will be the ' Welcome to the agency Party ' that was cancelled " Monagram said

" This time we want you to build some awesome sort of stuff like you used to " Carl said

" I promised that the next week " " We'll have the best party ever " Phineas promised

And he was right.

ONE WEEK LATER

The party was best party ever. Ferb was now recovered and he help a little with some of Phineas's inventions. The gang, Monagram, Stacy and Carl help too. There were ballons, cakes, ice creams, pizza there was everything that was necessary for a party. And just as Phineas had promised, they have the best time ever.

Vanessa hired a lawyer to help Doofenschmirtz get out of jail. He was senteced to one year in prison.

One year later he and Poofenplotz got out of jail. They kept themselves been evil, but this time the right way. Perry keep been Doofenschmirtz's nemesis but this time with his team. Doofenschmirtz accepted them as their nemesis. Of course now he make his plans a little better.

And Poofenplotz also accepted Pinky's team as their nemesis.

The Agents had a lot of mission and adventures with their nemeses.

But, those adventures and missions are other stories.

 **THE TOTAL END!**

 **SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **I THINK YOU'RE GUESSING WHAT I MEANT IN THE LAST SENTENCE.**

 **THAT MEANS THAT I'M GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER FANFIC CALLED THE NEW AGENT TEAM 2 . IN THAT FANFIC IS GOING TO BE ONE YEAR LATER . WHEN DOOFENSCHMIRTZ AND POOFENPLOTZ GOT OUT OF JAIL. LET'S SAY THAT IS LIKE A MINI-SERIES. WELL ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FANFIC.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
